Oris Conversio
by MissyGoldy
Summary: Lily e Sirius são alvos de uma maldição e, numa manhã, acordam nos dormitórios errados e nos corpos errados! Será que conseguirão reverter o feitiço, antes que seja tarde demais? /HIATUS/
1. Trailer!

**Oris Conversio**  
por _MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Trailer

* * *

**

**Sirius é conhecido por ser o garoto mais atraente de Hogwarts…**

- E porquê?  
- Ele está no topo de todas as listas de Hogwarts, Lene!  
- Incluindo a de mais idiota, não Lily?

… **e o mais galinha.**

- Espera aí… Não é o Sirius que está ali?  
- É, sim… Espera aí… O que ele está fazendo?  
- Aquela é uma posição esquisita para amassos, sabe…  
- JEWEL!

**Lily é conhecida por ser a garota mais certinha de Hogwarts…**

- Lily? Você está espumando da boca?  
- Deve ser de raiva!  
- Só pode! Ela não esteve esta noite comigo… Ou esteve?  
- POTTER!

… **e a respeitável monitora-chefe.**

- Lily, vá lá!  
- Detenção!  
- Lily!  
- Detenção!  
- Mas…  
- DETENÇÃO!

**Para vocês pode parecer simplesmente mais uma história de comédia…**

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TERRAMOTO! TERRAMOTO!

… **que não tem, simplesmente, piada nenhuma!**

- VAMOS MORRER! VAMOS MORR…!  
- CALA-TE, PETER!

**Mas o que acontece…**

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
- Você nem me deixou acabar!  
- Oh, desculpa!

… **quando eles sofrem uma maldição…**

- SANGUE! SANGUE!  
- Ah… Lily? Como te hei-de explicar… Isso é apenas menstruação…  
- Ah… O.K.… O QUÊ?

… **e, numa manhã…**

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
"_Ignora… Ignora.."_

… **vêem-se nos dormitórios errados…**

- L… Lily? O que está fazendo na cama de Sirius?  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEU SAFADO! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NA CAMA DE LILY!  
- O QUÊ?

… **e nos corpos errados?**

- EU QUERO O MEU PÉNIS DE VOLTA!  
- E EU QUERO QUE ELE DESAPAREÇA DAQUI!  
- Espera aí… Eu… Eu tenho o seu corpo!  
- Sirius… Sirius! O que é esse sorriso? SIRIUS!

**Lily agora é Sirius…**

Acredite que não é nada agradável ter essa coisa enorme entre as pernas, Black!  
- Espere aí… Você gosta dele?  
- Eu acabei de dizer que não é nada agradável, seu idiota!  
- Mas você disse que é enorme!

… **e Sirius é Lily…**

- Sirius… Largue o meu corpo…  
- Difícil…  
- ENTÃO, TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS NOJENTAS DO MEU PEITO!

**Será que ela aguentará estar na pele de um machista gostoso…**

- Ah, não! Nem pensar!  
- Lily! Tu não tomas um único duche à três semanas!  
- Duche equivale a mexer no SEU corpo, idiota!

… **com um monte de garotas histéricas atrás dela…**

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!  
- Outra vez não…

… **incluindo uma louca pervertida…**

- Então, agora que tem o meu corpo, é melhor te dar alguns avisos…  
- Porquê? O seu corpo tem restrições?  
- Mais ou menos… Mas acho que você não gostaria nada de se aproximar da Ahbez…  
- Quem?  
O som de um chicote de cabedal ressoou pelo recinto, fazendo-a esbugalhar os olhos.  
- Sirius! Vem à mamã!

… **e o próprio Sirius?**

- Porquê, Lily? PORQUÊ?  
- Sirius! Não dramatize! É fácil colocar um soutien! E agora me deixa em paz!

**E Sirius?**

- Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer…

**Será que conseguirá aguentar a pressão…**

- AAHHHHHHHH!  
- Sirius são apenas cólicas!  
- CÓLICAS?

… **na companhia de duas amigas depravadas…**

- Lily! Pode passar-me aí o shampoo que está dentro do armário?  
- É… É melhor não, Lene!  
- Vá lá! Eu estou tomando duche!  
"_Por isso mesmo…"_

… **em crises amorosas…**

- Ele não veio ao encontro, Lily!  
_"Ai, meu Merlin!"  
_- Vá lá, Jewel, não chore!

… **e ao ver a sua reputação ser destruída…**

- LILY! TODOS PENSAM QUE EU SOU GAY!  
- O quê?  
- EXACTAMENTE O QUE OUVIU! ME DIGA! O QUE FEZ? O QUE FEZ!  
- Ah… Acabei com o meu namorado…

… **ao mesmo tempo que tem de se habituar a todos aqueles problemas femininos?**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

- Lily! É apenas depilação!  
- APENAS? VOCÊS ESTÃO A TENTAR ASSASSINAR-ME? MAIS VALE LANÇAREM-ME UM AVADA KEDAVRA OU UM CRUCIATUS!

**Oris Conversio**

- Eu vou matar o idiota que inventou essa &#" maldição…

**Coming Soon…**

**

* * *

**

_Sim... Mais uma fic para vos torturar...  
HUAHAUHAUHAHAUAHUHA!_

_Bem... Primeiro eu gostaria de avisar às leitoras de CinderLily e 7 Pecados Mortais que as actualizações das fics serão apenas no fim-de-semana, mas que estou a adorar as reviews!_

_Segundo:A linguagem utilizada não é sexual, mas sim CIENTÍFICA!  
Por isso não fiquem traumatizadas pela mudança rápida que eu tive... e não... eu não enlouqueci!_

_Bem... Acho que é tudo...

* * *

_

_**CAMPANHA DA SEMANA:**_

_"DEIXE UMA REVIEW CLICANDO NO BOTÃOZINHO SEXY E FOFO!"_


	2. CV

**Oris Conversio**  
por _MissyGoldy

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º1  
**"CV (Crise de Veado)_"

* * *

_

- E JAMES POTTER APANHA A SNITCH! 340 A 110 A FAVOR DOS NOSSOS CORAJOSOS LEÕES!- gritava uma garota, muito animadamente, pulando de felicidade, quase derrubando o microfone por onde era projectada a sua voz, de forma a ser ouvida no campo inteiro de Quidditch.- GRYFFINDOR GANHA A TAÇA DE QUIDDITCH!

Vozes animadas e gritos de alegria espalhavam-se pelas bancadas, transparecendo a felicidade, não só dos alunos de Gryffindor, mas também dos das outras equipas, à excepção dos de Slytherin, que emitiam urros e soltavam pragas, ao ouvirem as palavras de Jewel Roxburgh.

Jewel Roxburgh era conhecida em Hogwarts pela sua personalidade divertida e louca, apesar de, às vezes, sofrer de amnésia temporária ou, até mesmo, de anarquia, sendo a popular citadora dos jogos de Quidditch.

Jewel possuía cabelos loiros escuros, com reflexos dourados, que eram submetidos a diferentes penteados todos os dias, estando, nesse dia em especial, ondulados e meio presos em duas tranças, uma em cada lado da cabeça. Tinha, igualmente, uma franja que caía até aos olhos azuis acastanhados, que ornamentavam o rosto de porcelana, juntamente com um nariz pequeno e lábios rosados, que, por sua vez, se encontravam sempre abertos num sorriso perfeito.

- A Jewel está muito animada, não?- riu-se uma outra garota, observando a amiga abraçar a professora McGonagall, que, por sua vez, sorria feliz, apesar de serem raras as vezes que os alunos tinham a oportunidade de verem a vice-directora da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts e chefe da equipa de Gryffindor a emitir qualquer esgar de felicidade.

Lily Evans era a garota mais certinha da escola, possuindo o cargo de monitora-chefe, partilhado com Brian Sharples, actual namorado da garota, e sendo conhecida como uma das garotas mais responsáveis e inteligentes da escola.

Lily possuía cabelos ruivos brilhantes, que começavam em ondulações perfeitas e acabavam em caracóis leves, e algumas mechas que teimavam em cair para o rosto gracioso, embelezado por um par de olhos de um estonteante verde-esmeralda, um nariz levemente arrebitado, com pequenas sardas, e lábios carnudos, que, quando abertos num sorriso, demonstravam dentes muito brancos e direitos.

- Mas a Jewel está sempre assim, Lily!- riu-se ainda outra garota, ao lado da ruiva, espreitando por cima do ombro da amiga para ver a loira a fazer uma dança esquisita de vitória, levando o director da escola, Albus Dumbledore, atrás.

Marlene McKinnon, ou Lene, como tratavam, carinhosamente, as amigas, era a garota mais atraente de toda a escola, apesar de esta insistir que Lily e Dine poderiam ser igualmente as mais bonitas, se não fosse a forte insistência da ruiva de passar despercebida aos olhos de todos e se não fosse a indiferença da loira ao seu próprio aspecto, que já era, por si só, belo.

Lene tinha cabelos castanhos-escuros, com reflexos claros, caindo em ondulações confusas até ao meio das costas, e olhos azuis safira, que se sobressaíam no rosto moreno e macio, acompanhado por um nariz levemente arrebitado e lábios finos, que se abriam quase sempre num sorriso tímido.

As três amigas conheciam-se desde o primeiro ano, tendo partilhado, desde aí, a mesma equipa: Gryffindor. Agora, já no sétimo ano, eram o grupo mais popular da escola, sendo Jewel a mais divertida e a mais pervertida, Lily a mais inteligente e responsável e Marlene a mais amável e simpática.

- Mas devias ver era o James… Esse aí é que está feliz!- riu-se Lene, virando a sua atenção para o garoto que passara por elas a uma velocidade impressionante, ainda segurando a snitch acima da cabeça, com uma mão, para que todos a vissem.

James Potter possuía cabelos negros despenteados, que lhe davam aspecto de ser rebelde, olhos castanhos avelã, salpicados de um verde-escuro, que se escondiam por detrás dos óculos, que davam ao maroto um toque intelectual, e um corpo, como diziam todas as garotas, divino, que se devia aos anos de trabalho na equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor, como apanhador e, actualmente, como capitão da equipa.

O garoto constituía o primeiro lugar de todas as listas de Hogwarts, incluindo a de mais bonito, a de melhor corpo e a de melhor sorriso, juntamente com o amigo Sirius Black, que, nesse momento, descia da vassoura, já seguro no solo, para abraçar toda a equipa.

Sirius possuía cabelos negros, que caíam elegantemente para os olhos azuis acinzentados e chegavam até ao queixo forte. Tinha um corpo muito bem definido e completamente perfeito, devido, também, aos treinos exaustivos de Quidditch, mas este já na posição de batedor.

- E porque eu haveria de querer olhar para aquela amostra de homem?- perguntou Lily, olhando indignada para Lene, que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Como se o Brian fosse metade do que é o James…- murmurou ela, num tom quase inaudível.

- Lene! O que estás para aí a dizer?- perguntou Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Nada, nada… Esquece! Olha eu vou descer para comemorar, vens?- perguntou Marlene, levantando-se e começando a ajeitar as pregas da saia, ao mesmo tempo que andava, lentamente, para as escadas.

- Eu preciso de ir à biblioteca, Lene…- declarou Lily, seguindo o exemplo da amiga.

- O quê! Lily! É fim-de-semana!- reclamou uma voz atrás dela, logo que pisou a relva húmida.- E fim-de-semana equivale a diversão e a descanso e não a estudo e leitura!

Lily não evitou sorrir.

- Jewel, eu preciso mesmo de ir lá… Eu tenho que ir buscar um livro!- explicou Lily, virando-se para encarar a amiga.

- Mas só se prometeres que vens à festa de comemoração!- pediu ela, sorrindo e olhando para a amiga com uma expressão de súplica.- Por favor, Lily! É o último jogo de Quidditch que assistimos em Hogwarts! E se calhar nem voltaremos à escola! E é também o meu último ano como citadora e o de James e Sirius como jogadores! Vai lá estar toda a gente para comemorar…

- O.K.! O.K.!- exclamou Lily, impedindo a amiga de continuar um discurso que poderia ter levado mais que duas horas a acabar.- Eu prometo que vou, Jewel!

- Óptimo!- exclamou ela, eufórica, abraçando a amiga.- Obrigada, Lil! Vai-te fazer bem, vais ver!

Lily olhou com cara duvidosa, mas disfarçou.

- Por acaso vocês viram o Brian?- perguntou ela, olhando em volta.- Queria perguntar se ele gostava de vir comigo…

Marlene e Dine entreolharam-se, com olhares misteriosos.

- O que foi?

- Bem… Até logo, então! Vamos Lene! O Sirius já deve andar aí feito louco atrás de ti…

- HEY!- reclamou a morena, enquanto era puxada por Jewel de volta ao campo de Quidditch.

Lily desconfiou, mas acabou por sorrir, sacudindo a cabeça levemente.

Afinal…

Aquelas eram a Jewel e a Marlene…

* * *

- Madame Pince?- chamou Lily, entrando apressadamente na biblioteca que se encontrava totalmente vazia, já que todos os alunos tinha decidido ir ao último jogo do ano.- Madame Pince!

Lily olhou em volta, atentamente, esperando a estranha bibliotecária emergir de alguma prateleira, o que não aconteceu.

- Que estranho… Mas ela está sempre aqui!- resmungou Lily, suspirando.

Distraidamente, Lily olhou mais uma vez em volta, perscrutando cada corredor, definido pelas enormes estantes, carregadas de livros, que chegavam ao tecto, acabando por o seu olhar se estacar num muito conhecido.

A Ala Restrita…

A Ala onde se encontravam todos os livros proibidos e que só eram permitidos à leitura de um aluno, com a permissão de algum professor.

E, misteriosamente, a porta de arame, que se encontrava sempre fechada com um cadeado, estava agora entreaberta, permitindo a passagem de qualquer que tivesse a ousadia.

Olhando em volta temerosa, Lily voltou a olhar para a Ala Restrita, mas já com um sorriso nos lábios.

Apressou o passo até à porta de arame, abrindo-a o suficiente para dar passagem ao corpo elegante da garota.

Estantes muito semelhantes às que se encontravam atrás de si, agora posicionavam-se à sua frente, carregando livros gastos e poeirentos, que pareciam nunca ter sido tocados.

Lily estacou a meio do corredor, mordendo o lábio inferior, indecisa.

Será que deveria continuar?

Afinal… Estava na Ala Restrita da biblioteca, o que poderia levar a uma detenção ou até à suspensão do cargo como monitora-chefe, se alguém a apanhasse!

- Ninguém manda deixar a Ala Restrita aberta! E eu ainda sou monitora-chefe… Poderia dizer que apenas vim aqui, para verificar se nenhum aluno tinha tido a ousadia de se aventurar por aqui!

Lily continuou a andar, agora mais confiante, tentando esquecer aqueles pensamentos perturbadores que lhe enchiam a mente.

- AH!- assustou-se, ao ver um rato passar por ela, desaparecendo, rapidamente, ao virar de uma esquina, e fazendo com que a ruiva acabasse por derrubar alguns livros no chão.- Que droga!

Lily agachou-se, começando a reunir os livros com todo o cuidado, mas abrandou com a visão de um livro em particular.

A capa era castanha escura e as letras, que outrora tinham constituído o título de um dourado suave, não se viam mais, ocultando, possivelmente, a origem do livro.

Sentando-se de pernas cruzadas, Lily começou a folhear o livro, calmamente, para não amachucar uma folha se quer.

Feitiços esquisitos e poções esquecidas eram o que constituíam o que parecia ser o diário de alguém, já que cada página tinha uma data e uma pequena introdução, supostamente, do autor.

- Uau… Isto dava jeito com o Potter!- murmurou Lily, observando uma página que citava um feitiço que servia para se livrar de alguém ou de algo.- "Além de funcionar com pessoas, o feitiço resulta com doenças, sentimentos e até com algumas maldições…"

Um barulho fora da Ala Restrita fez-se ouvir em toda a biblioteca, interrompendo a leitura de Lily. Mais alguém se encontrava ali e Lily temia que fosse Madame Pince.

Dobrando a ponta da folha, para marcar a página que lia, e guardando, o mais depressa possível, o livro dentro da mala preta, e colocando-a ao ombro, Lily levantou-se cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho.

Passos apressados e pesados ecoavam agora muito perto.

Lily correu para um corredor paralelo àquele de onde provinham os passos e desatou a correr, tentando não ser ouvida pela pessoa que entrara na Ala Restrita.

Chegando ao fim do corredor e à saída da Ala, Lily espreitou por trás da estante.

Madame Pince olhava em volta, com uma expressão descontente e desconfiada, com as mãos nas ancas.

Lily correu para fora da Ala e da biblioteca, rezando a todos os deuses para que não tivesse sido vista.

* * *

- Que belo exemplo eu dou como monitora-chefe!- murmurava Lily, segurando a mala fortemente, enquanto se apressava a chegar ao Salão Comunal de Gryffindor onde, de certeza, já começava uma festa de comemoração, pelo bom empenho dos jogadores.- Onde já se viu? Agora como eu vou colocar o livro lá, novamente? Vai ser imposs… AH! 

Lily, ao virar a esquina, embateu contra alguém, acabando por cair no chão de pedra dura e fria.

- Desculpa, Lily… Estava distraído e não te vi!- proferiu um garoto, que Lily sorriu, automaticamente, ao vê-lo.

Remus Lupin era o mais responsável do grupo dos marotos, constituído por James, Sirius, ele próprio e Peter Pettigrew, sendo, também o mais inteligente.

Remus possuía cabelos curtos de um castanho claro e olhos castanhos mel, que eram muito adorados pelas garotas mais românticas da escola e não só. O corpo também era bem definido, apesar de todas desconhecerem a razão, já que Remus não participava em nenhum desporto conhecido.

- Não faz mal, Remus… Eu também estava um pouco distraída!- explicou-se Lily, aceitando a ajuda do amigo para se levantar.- E onde vais tu? Já está quase na hora do recolher! Se algum professor te apanha por aí, ainda és capaz de levar um detenção!

Remus sorriu, agachando-se para apanhar a mochila da garota e devolver-lha.

- Eu estava atrás do Peter… Já começou a festa, mas ele ainda não voltou da cozinha com a comida e as bebidas…- aclarou o garoto, sorrindo.

Peter Pettigrew era o maroto menos atraente e inteligente do grupo.

Peter possuía cabelos de um loiro muito escuro e olhos pequenos e negros, semelhantes aos de um rato. Era o mais baixo e o menos elegante, tendo uma forte ligação com a comida da escola e nenhuma com uma garota, levando Dine a pensar, maldosamente, se ele não seria gay…

- Queres que te acompanhe?- perguntou Lily, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para chegar tarde à festa.

- Deixa estar, Lily… De qualquer das maneiras, a Lene e a Jewel estavam a perguntar por ti!- disse ele, começando a afastar-se.- Vemo-nos daqui a pouco!

Lily acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo forçadamente.

- Posso sempre utilizar o feitiço…- murmurou Lily, virando-se e continuando a caminhar em direcção ao quadro da Dama Gorda.

Chegando lá e proferindo apressadamente a palavra-chave para entrar, Lily viu-se no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, um pouco atordoada pela mudança radical de ambiente, já que no corredor imperava o silêncio e o vazio e dentro do Salão o barulho da música estrondosa e os alunos de Gryffindor a dançarem animados.

Lily perscrutou com atenção o Salão, encontrando Jewel a dançar animadamente com um garoto em cima de uma mesa vazia, onde já deviam estar as bebidas e a comida, e Marlene a rir-se devido a algo que James e Sirius lhe contavam.

Suspirando, Lily não teve outra hipótese a não ser esconder-se a um canto, já que estava longe de se juntar a Jewel e muito menos a Lene.

Sentando-se numa poltrona, Lily retirou o livro da Ala Restrita, pousando, em seguida, a mala no chão.

- Mas… Eu tenho a certeza que marquei a página!- sussurrou Lily, folheando o livro em busca da página marcada.

- UM BRINDE À MELHORA CITADORA QUE HOGWARTS JÁ TEVE! JEWEL!- gritou Sirius, de forma a ser ouvido acima da música, erguendo uma cerveja amanteigada, que parecia já ter sido trazida por Remus e Peter.

Todos aplaudirem, enquanto que Jewel sorria e erguia a própria garrafa.

- E UM BRINDE AOS DOIS GALINHAS MAIS FOFOS QUE HOGWARTS JÁ VIU!- riu-se Jewel, sorrindo a James e a Sirius.- Afinal… FOI GRAÇAS A VOCÊS E AO RESTO DA EQUIPA QUE GÁNHAMOS A TAÇA DE QUIDDITCH!

Faltava apenas o Salão Comunal arrebentar de tanta alegria.

Lily observou Remus sorrir a Jewel, que, por sua vez, retribuiu, piscando-lhe o olho.

Aqueles os dois…

- Então, Lily… Não vens comemorar?- perguntou alguém, fazendo a atenção da garota afastar-se dos amigos.

- Não me apetece muito, Lene… Mas obrigada, na mesma…- sorriu Lily, tentando certificar a segurança do livro nos seus braços.

- Oh, vá lá! Já viste a Jewel! Está à mais de uma hora a dançar!- riu-se Marlene, olhando a amiga, em cima da mesa, e puxando um Remus embaraçado para se juntar a ela.

Lily riu-se, quando Jewel recomeçou a dançar, incitando Remus a acompanhá-la.

- Mas a Jewel sempre foi assim animada, Lene… E eu não estou com muita disposição, sabe…- murmurou Lily, voltando a abrir o livro.

Lily observou, com o sobrolho franzido, a página em que estava aberto o livro.

O feitiço não estava muito esclarecedor e palavras, supostamente em latim, preenchiam a maior parte da página, tendo o autor escrito, logo a seguir, _"nome da pessoa"_.

- Lene, vens dançar?- perguntou Sirius, aparecendo do meio de um grupo massivo de alunos, sorrindo marotamente à garota.

- E porque eu deveria aceitar dançar logo contigo?- perguntou Lene, fazendo-se de difícil, o que apenas incitou Sirius a continuar a insistir.

- Porque eu sou o garoto mais gostoso da escola… Afinal, estou no topo de todas as listas de qualquer garota, não?- perguntou ele, aproximando-se perigosamente da garota.

- Sim… Juntamente com o Potter…- murmurou Lily, que continuava a fixar as palavras em latim.

- Bem… Isso é apenas um pequeno detalhe, nada de mais…- disse Sirius, olhando emburrado para Lily, enquanto que Marlene ria divertida com a situação.- Mas eu não sabia que a certinha monitora-chefe se interessava por isso…

Lily revirou os olhos, começando a ler as palavras calmamente, tentando ignorar Sirius.

- Umh… Para não responder quer dizer que é coisa séria…- riu-se ele.

Lily continuou a ler, agora mais alto, mas continuando a não ser ouvida, graças à música.

- Por acaso a Lily está a gostar de James?- perguntou Sirius, olhando para o amigo que apressava-se a chegar perto deles.

No momento em que as palavras de Sirius eram ouvidas por Lily e esta pronunciava a última palavra do texto, a garota enrubesceu, levantando-se furiosamente e gritando:

- SIRIUS BLACK! É CLARO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU GOSTANDO DESSE IDIOTA! EU TENHO NAMORADO!

Todo o Salão silenciou, não por Lily ter gritado, mas sim por algo que estava a acontecer.

- AAAAAAHHHHH! UM TERRAMOTO!- gritou Peter, correndo que nem um louco.

- AAAAHHH!- gritou Jewel, caindo da mesa abaixo, juntamente com Remus, que aparou a queda à garota.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ A ACONTECER!- gritava Lene, ao mesmo tempo que caía em cima de Sirius.

- TERRAMOTO! VAMOS TODOS MORRER!

Lily olhou assustada em volta.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TERRAMOTO! TERRAMOTO!

A lareira tinha-se apagado, tal como todas as velas que iluminavam o Salão Comunal, levando à escuridão total do compartimento.

- TERRAMOTO!

Pouco a pouco o terramoto ia abrandando, mas Lily começou a ter tonturas, obrigando-a a agarrar-se ao braço da poltrona onde estava sentada.

Abriu o olhos.

James estava perto dela a falar algo que não ouvia.

Conseguiu distinguir o vulto de Marlene no escuro, estando esta agachada em cima de Sirius, que parecia estar um pouco tonto, tal como ela.

Tudo parecia estar a decorrer muito lentamente.

- Lily… Lily?- sussurrava James.

- Potter?

- VAMOS MORRER! VAMOS MORR…!- continuava a gritar Peter, derrubando cadeiras e mesas por onde passava.

- CALA-TE, PETER!- gritou Jewel, cortando o garoto.

* * *

A manhã seguinte da festa despontou gloriosamente. 

Muitos permaneciam dentro da cama, o que era normal para um domingo, e raros eram os alunos que se levantavam.

Sirius sentiu um raio de sol incidir-lhe em cheio no rosto, fazendo com que a ressaca começasse a fazer-se notar e obrigando o garoto fazer uma careta de dor.

Como se tinha esquecido de fechar a cortina na noite anterior?

- SIRIU…!

Resposta dada…

Ele não se tinha esquecido…

Apenas tinha amigos que pareciam nunca apanhar uma ressaca…

- FECHA A CORTINA, VEADO!- gritou ele, puxando a almofada de debaixo da cabeça e colocando em cima desta.

Estranhamente, essências de lírios, que lhe eram, particularmente, familiares, provinham do tecido branco.

- L… Lily? O que está fazendo na cama de Sirius?- murmurou a voz de James.

Sirius abriu os olhos, de repente.

Lily estava na cama dele…

COM ELE?

Sirius tirou a almofada de cima da cabeça, rapidamente, dando um sorriso maroto e olhando em volta.

Sabia que James ia matá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde depois daquilo, mas…

- Que Lily? James! Você está tendo alguma ilusão óptica para estar já imaginando a ruiva onde ela não está? Veja lá! É que você já usa ócu…- Sirius interrompeu a própria fala ao ver o olhar pasmo que o amigo lhe deitava.

Espere aí…

LHE deitava?

- James?- perguntou Sirius, começando a ficar preocupado com o amigo, que continuava petrificado a olhar para ele.

- L… Li… Lily…- gaguejou ele, continuando a olhar para ele e de boca aberta.

Sirius suspirou, profundamente.

AQUILO era o que os veados tinham em vez de ressaca?

- O.K.… Quando te passar a CV fala comigo…- resmungou Sirius, levantando-se, rapidamente.

Não… CV não era Curriculum Vitae…

Era o que tinham, normalmente, os veados depois de uma festa ou até de um dia normal… Crise de Veado!

- Como tu sabes da Crise de Veado?- perguntou James, seguindo-o com o olhar.

Sirius estacou.

Aquilo, por acaso, tinham sido Uísques de Fogo a mais?

- Porque, se calhar, fui em que a inventei?- proferiu Sirius, começando a ficar irritado.- Esquece… Tu não estás com CV… Estás com CRPV!

CRPV…

Crise Realmente Preocupante de Veado…

Crise que afecta, principalmente, veados na sua adolescência em vez de ressacas, a CRPV é causada por rejeição das fêmeas ou, então, de uma específica…

Os seus sintomas são reconhecíveis, sendo um deles a ilusão óptica e a falta de memória…

A cura…

Muito sexo, apesar de ser preferível com a veada fêmea com a qual está ligada a doença…

Se não conseguir, mesmo assim, ultrapassar a crise só há uma solução…

Capar o animal…

- Lily? O que está fazendo no dormitório dos garotos?- perguntou a voz de outro garoto.

ACTUALIZAÇÃO DA DOENÇA CRPV!

Por recentes descobrimentos de Sirius Black, CRPV passou a ser CRAPVL!

Crise Realmente e Altamente Preocupante de Veado e de Lobo…

Além de afectar o veado, afecta o lobo!

Os mesmos sintomas!

A mesma cura!

Apesar de ser aconselhável que o lobo o faça com a loba e não com a veada, pois pode ocorrer uma deficiência de genes e piorar a crise do veado…

Se, mesmo assim, não obtiver nenhum resultado…

CAPE-OS…

- DO QUE VOCÊS OS DOIS ESTÃO A FALAR!- gritou Sirius, olhando para os dois irritados.

Mas quando Remus ia abrir a boca, Sirius interrompeu, bruscamente:

- Esqueçam! EU não quero saber! Vocês os dois estão completamente maníacos!- proferiu Sirius, enquanto apressava-se a chegar ao banheiro.- Já não basta a ressaca e tenho que aturar estes…

Remus olhou para James, que olhava, por sua vez, para a porta do banheiro…

- A Lil… A Lily…- continuava ele a gaguejar, apontando para a porta.

- Se ela está aqui… Onde está Sirius, então?- perguntou Remus, olhando em volta, esperando o amigo aparecer.

- Eles… Eles dormiram juntos…- James olhava paranóico para a cama do Sirius.

- Ah… James? James! O que você vai fazer?- perguntou Remus, enquanto via a expressão de James mudar rapidamente para um olhar assassino.

- UHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAH…- James engasgou-se na risada, fazendo Remus olhar para ele preocupado.

- Sabes… Acho que Lily tem razão quanto ao CV…

James não respondeu, apenas lhe deitando um olhar mortífero e erguendo a varinha.

- VOCÊ QUER-ME PÔR CEGO?- gritou Remus, afastando o olhar do que fora a cama de Sirius Black.

Agora, em vez da colcha vermelho sangue e dourado, que eram as cores oficiais da equipa, tinha um tecido que parecia ser seda de um rosa choque e que ofuscava por todo o dormitório.

- UUHAUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHAHUAHUAHUA!

Almofadas e ursos de pelúcia apareceram de repente, enchendo toda a superfície da cama…

- Sirius vai-te matar…- murmurou Remus, olhando assustado para o amigo.

Fotografias e molduras da família apareceram…

- Com extra de tortura…- concluiu Remus.

James pronunciou mais um feitiço…

Em vez das cortinas pesadas e vermelhas que rodeavam a cama, apareceu um véu semitransparente também rosa.

- … já disse que tortura equivale a dor?- perguntou Remus, esbugalhando os olhos.

Mas uma voz de dentro do banheiro impediu que qualquer um falasse…

- ONDE RAIO FOI PARAR O MEU…

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Lily acordou com um salto, ao ouvir o grito de Marlene soar por todo o dormitório.

"_Ignora… Ignora."_suspirou Lily, mas já não conseguindo ignorar a luz que lhe incidiu no rosto, logo que as cortinas foram abertas bruscamente.

Aquilo era apenas mais um dos ataques de Lene para chamar a atenção… Provavelmente…

- Sirius?- perguntou a voz da amiga.

Lily sentou-se na cama, olhando em volta aflita.

Sirius?

Onde ele estava?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEU SAFADO! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NA CAMA DE LILY!

Lily olhou a amiga que pegava na vassoura de Quidditch de Jewel.

- O QUÊ?- perguntou Lily, confusa, afastando-se de Marlene que tentava lhe acertar com a vassoura, fazendo com que esta acertasse no candelabro e fizesse com que o objecto caísse no chão.

- SAÍA DAQUI, BLACK! IMEDIATAMENTE!- continuava ela a gritar.- SEU SAFADO! CACHORRO!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO, LENE?- perguntou Lily, saltando pelas camas.

Só se viam objectos a caírem no chão…

Molduras, retratos, mais candeeiros, velas…

VELAS?

- AAAAAAHHHHH! APAGA! APAGA!- gritou Jewel, vendo a cama de Lily pegar fogo gradualmente.

- IDIOTA!- gritou Lene, continuando a bater em Lily com a vassoura.

Jewel afastou o olhar do fogo, ficando furiosa.

- LENE! ESSA VASSOURA É MINHA!- gritou ela, afastando-se do fogo e indo atrás das duas.- LENE!

- CACHORRO SAFADO! VIGARISTA! GALINHA! CONVENCIDO!- continuava Marlene e vendo que a vassoura tinha sido arrancada de suas mão, começou a atirar objectos.

- Lene? O que você está falan… AHHHHH!- Lily esgueirou-se a tempo de não ser acertada por uma gaveta cheia de soutiens de Jewel, que voaram pela porta aberta do dormitório.

- MEUS SOUTIENS!- gritou Jewel, correndo para as escadas.

- Lene! Vamos falar com calma!- continuou Lily, não sabendo porque é que deveria falar se nada de mal tinha acontecido…

- CALMA? EU TE DIGO A CALMA, BLACK!

Desta vez Marlene atirou a cómoda inteira…

- LENE!- choramingava Jewel.

Lily ia recuando, à medida que lhe era atirados diversos objectos…

- NIS NÃO!- gritou Jewel, tirando a pequena gatinha branca, a tempo de não ser atirado pelos ares.- Pronto… Pronto… A dona apenas ficou maluca, Nis…

- CAI FORA DAQUI, BLACK!

Lily viu-se então no primeiro degrau da escadaria em caracol.

Sem qualquer aviso, Lily reparou que estas tinham desaparecido, dando lugar a uma longa rampa, fazendo-a cair até ao Salão Comunal de Gryffindor.

Todos a olharam surpresos, para depois desatarem a rir.

O que se passava com eles todos, afinal?

E o que se estava a passar com a escada?

- ELE DESAPARECEU! ELE DESAPARECEU! EVAPOROU! EU VOU MORRER! MORREEEEEEERRRRRRR!

Lily pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz de alguém gritar.

E só podia ser do dormitório masculino…

Suspirando profundamente, Lily apressou o passo em direcção às escadas em caracol que a levariam até ao dormitório ocupado pelos marotos.

- Belo vestido, Sirius…- murmurou uma garota, passando por ela.

"_O que tem de errado meu vestido? E PORQUE ESSA GENTE NÃO ME PÁRA DE CHAMAR PELO NOME DAQUELE IDIOTA?"_

- Acalme-se, Lily… O Sirius já deve estar a vir!- reconheceu a voz de Remus, logo que chegou ao cimo das escadas, pondo-se à frente da porta do dormitório.

"_Lily? Quantas Lilys existem nesse castelo, afinal?"_

- QUE SIRIUS! EU QUERO-O DE VOLTA! O MEU SUPER DIABLO! O MEU DIABLOZINHO! E ELE DESAPARECEU!

- Só espero que esse Super Diablo Diablozinho seja um ursinho de pelúcia…- começou Lily, entrando rapidamente dentro do dormitório, preparando-se para dar mais um raspanete…

- Sirius?- perguntou Remus, erguendo o olhar para ela.

- Sirius? Que Sirius?- perguntou Lily, ficando mais irritada com aquela situação.

- SEU SAFADO! VOCÊ ESTEVE COM MINHA GAROTA!- gritou James, deitando-lhe um olhar assassino.

- O que estão para aí a dizer?- perguntou Lily, olhando irritada para James.

- E DEPOIS ESSE TROÇO TRANSFORMOU MINHA CAMA NUM BURACO INFERNAL! E EU DETESTO ROSA! E ESSE ROSA É CHOQUE! E EU DETESTO ROSA CHOQUE!- continuava a choramingar uma garota, fazendo Lily virar a sua atenção para ela.

- Oh meu…

- Merlin…- concluiu a outra garota, reparando nela.

Um segundo em silêncio caiu entre eles…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Oiiiiii!  
O que acontece é o seguinte...  
Como eu SE CALHAR não vou conseguir postar na próxima semana, já que vou de férias, eu decidi colocar o capítulo mais grandinho, já que a transformação era só para começar no próximo capítulo!  
Mas deixando isso de parte... 

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Lara:** Ooooiii! Uhuahauhaha... É verdade... Com tantas reviews não há mesmo modo de não inspirar uma pessoa! XD... E bem... Eu não quis fazer a troca de corpos entre James e Lily por isso mesmo, então fiz com Sirius e Lily, pois eles só voltarão ao normal quando fizerem aquilo que, nos seus corpos, não fariam... ;) Bjx!

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga:** Ninguém lançou feitiço! XD... Como pode ver pelo capítulo, a culpada disso tudo é Lily! E nem imagina o que Sirius vai fazer quando descobrir... Uhuahhauahuahuahahuahuahuahuahau... Bjx!

**CarlinhA:** Oi! Sério que gostou? o Obrigada! Bjx!

**jehssik:** Obrigada! E aí está o capítulo tão desejado : p Bjx! ;)

**Daniele:** CLARO QUE O SHIPPER É LILY E JAMES! Lá por a Lily e Sirius trocaram de corpos não quer dizer que têm de ser, obrigatoriamente, o shipper! Uhuahauhahuahahauahuahuah... Bem... Eu apenas utilizei esses dois para dar fudamento à história! É que eles só poderão voltar ao normal quando fizerem aquilo que não fariam nos seus corpos... Por outras palavras... Lily/James e Sirius/Marlene! ;) Bjx!

**BiA gRaNgEr:** Obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! Fico tão contente por gostarem de como escrevo! XD! Uhauhauahuahuah... E espero que goste tanto dessa fic como de CinderLily! Bjx!

**Carolmolly:** Oi! Uhahuahuhaha... Gostou mesmo? .! Aqui está o capítulo... E não se esqueça da review, tá? Bjx!

**M.Pads:** Meu deus! Você acertou o título do próximo capítulo! Uhuahuahhauauahuaha... "Ela com... Ele sem!" Uhuahauhuahahauha... ;) Bjx! E até à próxima!

**Dama mary potter:** UHuhauhauhauahua! Obrigada! Bjx!

**Lara B. Potter:** Oiiiiii! Claro que já adoptei... Para falar verdade já estou acumulando campanhas! Huhauhauhauah... ;) E esteja descansada! Euu farei a capa... Mas é difícil arranjar garoto bonito e sexy de vestido! Huuhaahauhahuahua... ;) Bjx!

**Ana Evans Black:** Meu deus! Você só pode ser adivinha! Huahuahuahauhauha... Sim... Acredite... James vai tentar agarrar "Lily" e as outras garotas "Sirius"... Mas nem imagina o que poderá acontecer... Uhauhuauahuauhauhahuahu! Espero não a ter decepcionado logo com o primeiro capítulo! Bjx!

**Fini Felton:** Uhuahauhauhauahuahuahauh! Oooooiiii!Obrigado por tudo! Uhauhauahuua... Adorei! ;) E espero não ter demorado... Bjx!

**Ysi:** Uhuahuahauhuhauahuhuah... Obrigada! E não irrita! Eu adorava que me mandassem um montão de reviews, mesmo só se fosse para dizer isso! Uhauauhauhaua... Bjx! ;)

**Julix.Potter:** Ooooii! Espero não ter demorado... E aí está e espero que tenha gostado, viu? Bjx!

**Gabi LBP:** Siiiiiimmm! Sou de portugal! Huhauahuahuauhauahuahuah... Ele não vai fazer escândalo apenas com cólicas! Huhauhauahuahuahau... Ele vai fazer também com soutiens... depilação... menstruação... James Potter... Uhahuahuahauhauah... Bem... Fique para ver... Quer dizer... Ler! Uhauuahauha... Bjx!

**Julinha Potter:** Oooooiii! Espero não ter demorado! E eu quero review! Huhauhauahuaha... ;) Bjx!

**Thaly Black:** Meu deus! Não morra! Eu quero suas reviews! Huhauahuahuahau... (Que autora mais interesseira essa!) Huhauhauah... ;) Bjx!

**Carol:** Ooooii! Obrigada, viu? E estou esperando sua review! Huhahaua... ;) Bjx!

**Lia Lupin:** Ooooiii! Você já leu o capítulo... Mas eu quero a review! Viu? Huhauhauahuahua... ;) Bjx!

**Paty Evans:** Huhauahuahauh... Espero não ter demorado! E espero que não a tenha decepcionado... Acabei de sair de duas fics românticass e de repente uma de comêdia dificulta um bocado... HUhuahuahuahuah... Mas vou tentar manter o ritmo... Espero que tenha gostado! Bjx!

**Tahh Black:** Huahuahhauahuahuah... Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E me mande review mesmo que seja para dizer que essa fic é horrível! ;) Bjx!

**Linah Black:** Huhauahuahuahuah... Obrigaaaaaaadaaaa! E aí tá o 1.º capítulo acabado de sair! Huhauahuah... Bjx!

**Narcisa Le Fey:** Você nem imagina o quanto Sirius vai sofrer... e Lily também... Huhuaahahhauhauahuhauhah... Só para lembrar! Eu adoro Sirius, mas tive que utilizá-lo como cobaia... Huhuahauahauhaauahuaha... ;) Bjx!

**Luuh Potter:** Ooooiii! Sim! Escrevo S/B! Tenho uma já completa, até! Então estou esperando suas reviews, ok? Dessa e da outra! Huhauahuahauhauhauah... E obrigada, viu! ;) Bjx!

**Lydia C. Thonpson:** AAAHHHHHHH! Obrigada! Huhauahuahuahauah... Bjx!

**Lena:** Huhauahuaauhauahuahuah... Aí tá, então! O 1.º capítulo! E espero que gostre e me envie a sua review, mesmo que seja para dizer que é desperdício... ;) Bjx!

_Obrigaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaa a TODOS por estarem a acompanhar essa fic e obrigada por terem enviado todos essas reviews... Só me deu mais inspiração! Huhauhauahauhauauauhahu... Bjx!_

* * *

**P.S. 1:** Sim! Esta fic é de comédia… Não se enganaram… 

**P.S. 2:** Esta fic É, definitivamente, Lily/James e apesar das personagens principais serem Lily e Sirius, continuam sendo esse shipper!

**P.S. 3:** Por favor! Não desistam de ler a fic! Quer dizer... Esqueçam... Vocês não são obrigadas a serem torturadas, mesmo!

**P.S. 4: BOTÂOZINHO SEXY E FOOOFOOOO EM BUSCA DE ALMA GÊMEA!** Como participar? **BASTA CLIKAR NO MESMO BOTÃOZINHO E ESCREVER UMA LINDA REVIEW, À AUTORA DESSA COISA… MESMO QUE SEJA PARA DIZER QUE NÃO PRESTO PARA ESCREVER! BJX!**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_Ela com… Ele sem"_

"_- Mo devolve, Lily! Por favor! Sem ele minha vida não faz sentido! Por favor!  
__- BLACK! Pare de choramingar!  
__- Mas…  
__- Nada de mas! Acredite que não é nada agradável ter essa coisa enorme entre as pernas, Black!  
__- Espere aí… Você gosta dele?  
__- Eu acabei de dizer que não é nada agradável, seu idiota!  
__- Mas você disse que é enorme!"_


	3. Ela Com e Ele Sem

**Nota:**_ Antes de começarem a ler gostava de vos avisar que, quando uma cena começa com personagens que não são Lily e Sirius, é através da visão dessa personagem que a narrativa é feita, por outras palavras, se a cena começar com James é através da visão deste que a história é escrita, ou seja, quando aparecer Sirius no corpo de Lily, James o verá como Lily e não como Sirius, tanto na fala como no resto da narrativa._

_

* * *

_

**Oris Conversio**  
por _MissyGoldy_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º2  
**"_Ela com… Ele sem!"_

_

* * *

_

Uma dor imensa e insuportável começava a invadir-lhe a cabeça, rapidamente, como se tivesse ido contra uma parede com a cabeça.

Lily soltou um resmungo, entreabrindo os olhos, mas arrependendo-se automaticamente, ao sentir um forte raio de sol incidir-lhe nos olhos, aumentando a enxaqueca.

Teria sido aquilo um pesadelo?

Ou teria sido…?

Não!

Claro que não!

Tinha sido, definitivamente, um pesadelo!

O que seria mais, afinal?

Não havia duas Lilys Evans, iguaizinhas, uma à outra, no mundo inteiro, pelo menos em Inglaterra...

Quanto mais em Hogwarts!

Lily sorriu, mais satisfeita consigo própria, com aquele pensamento.

Sim…

Ela tinha tido um terrível pesadelo!

Suspirando e bocejando, Lily olhou, ainda absorta nos seus pensamentos, em volta, mas parando instantaneamente.

Agora, observando melhor, aquele dormitório não tinha as decorações femininas das garotas que compartilhavam o quarto com ela, Lene e Jewel.

Reparando ainda melhor, o dormitório parecia mais… masculino?

Tinha fotografias e posters de jogadores de Quidditch, mais do que aqueles que antes apenas adornavam a zona da cama de Jewel, mas que agora pareciam preencher o quarto por inteiro.

- Oh, não…- murmurou a garota, levantando-se lentamente da cama, olhando para a cama ao lado, onde um pequeno monte começava-se a mexer.

Num instante, Lily pôde ver uma cabeleira ruiva submergir da confusão de lençóis brancos, da cama ao lado, e um par de olhos verdes esmeralda olharem directamente para os seus.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

- Não sei se foi boa ideia ter deixado o Sirius com Lily…- soltou James, pela décima vez, desde que deixara o melhor amigo e a ruiva desmaiados no dormitório masculino. 

Remus suspirou por detrás de um grande livro de Transfiguração, revirando instintivamente os olhos.

- Por acaso estás com ciúmes, James?- perguntou Remus, espreitando o amigo olhar, desconfiado, para as escadas em caracol, que acabavam no dormitório deles.

- Sim!- respondeu prontamente James, distraído, mas ao reparar no sorriso de Remus, acrescentou, rapidamente: - Quer dizer… Não! Só não confio no Sirius! Afinal… Lily tem namorado e não quero que andem por aí a dizer mal dela…

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, disfarçando mais um sorriso, o que fez algumas alunas do terceiro ano soltarem suspiros, ali perto.

- Estou a ver…- murmurou ele, voltando à leitura do livro, tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão do rosto, devido à atenção que lhe era dada pelas garotas.

- Não, não estás! Sirius é um… galinha! Imagina que ele acorda primeiro que Lily e se aproveita dela?

Remus olhou para cima, como se a pedir ajuda a Merlin, voltando a olhar reprovadoramente para James, que fixara as escadas mais uma vez.

- James… Sirius pode ser galinha… Mas ele nunca se aproveitaria de uma garota, principalmente esta estando desacordad…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos os que se encontravam no Salão Comunal olharam em volta assustados, tendo James se levantado da cadeira num pulo e Remus deixado cair o livro no chão.

- Estavas a dizer?- perguntou James, de sobrancelha erguida, reconhecendo que o som vinha do dormitório dos garotos, e, sem esperar a resposta do amigo, seguiu apressadamente pelas escadas acima, até alcançar a maçaneta da porta.

- QUEM ÉS TU, AFINAL, SEU CLONE DEMONÍACO?- gritava uma Lily revoltada, enquanto esganava um Sirius que fazia de tudo para se soltar.

- Lily!- tentou chamar a atenção Remus, vendo a melhor forma de separar os dois, mas que parecia impossível, já que os dois mandavam murros e pontapés no ar.

- EU SOU O CLONE DEMONÍACO? E VOCÊ, ENTÃO, É O QUÊ?- gritou Sirius, com uma expressão visivelmente furiosa.

- Amh… Lily? Sirius! Vocês estão a ouvir?- perguntou James, também preocupado pela sanidade mental do amigo e da ruiva.

- CLONE HOMICIDA!

- IMITAÇÃO RELES DE GAROTA!

- A QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE GAROTA?

- PAREM VOCÊS OS DOIS!- gritou Remus, ao que os outros dois obedeceram, imediatamente, tendo Sirius ficado com uma cara de surpresa e Lily com uma cara emburrada.- O que se passou aqui?

Sirius ficou ainda mais surpreso, enquanto que a ruiva se levantava, também esta com uma cara de surpresa…

- Não está vendo?- perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Remus trocou olhares preocupados com James.

- Acha que quando eles desmaiaram bateram com a cabeça com muita força no chão?- perguntou James, voltando a olhar para Lily, que vigiava Sirius pelo canto do olho.

- Eu não acho… Tenho a certeza…- murmurou Remus, ao ver Sirius colocar as mãos na cintura, de uma forma muito… afeminada.

- O que você aconselha, então?- perguntou James, vendo Sirius a olhar, de repente, para baixo.

- Terapia?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritou, de repente, Sirius.

James e Remus pularam de susto, olhando para Sirius que batia em algo entre as pernas.

- TENHO UM BICHO DENTRO DAS CALÇAS!

- Amh… Sirius?- tentou chamar a atenção do garoto.

- TIREM-MO! TIREM-MO! ELE ESTÁ MEMSO AQUI ENTRE MINHAS PERNAS!- Sirius continuava a choramingar.

- Amh… Sirius? Esse deve ser o seu pénis!

- UM BICH… O MEU QUÊ?

Sirius agora olhava novamente para baixo.

- Amh… Pénis! Supostamente o teu órgão sexual! A tua fonte de viver!- proferiu Lily, revirando os olhos.

Sirius, então, virou a sua cabeça para Lily, enquanto que esta, por sua vez, retribuía o olhar, até esbugalhar os olhos e murmurar um quase inaudível "Oh, não!".

Passado alguns segundos, Remus só pôde ver Lily atirar-se para o chão, agarrando-se às pernas de Sirius.

- EU QUERO O MEU DIABLOZINHO DE VOLTA!- berrava Lily, arranhando as calças de Sirius.- EU QUERO O MEU PÉNIS DE VOLTA!

- E EU QUERO QUE ELE DESAPAREÇA DAQUI!- chorava Sirius, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- O que está a acontecer?- perguntou Peter, aparecendo por detrás deles os dois.

Sirius e Lily, que até aí ignoravam a presença dos três garotos, pararam logo de gritar e olharam para os três.

- O que está a acontecer?- perguntou, novamente, Peter, sorrindo.

Lily levantou-se e Sirius dirigiu-se a um espelho, num passo temeroso.

- Oh, não… Oh, não… Oh, não, não, não, não, não, não! Isto não está a acontecer!- exclamava o garoto, passando a mão pelo corpo todo, para se certificar de que era real.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui?- perguntou Peter, sorrindo a Remus.

Sirius parou, instantaneamente, virando-se para Lily.

- Si… Sirius?- choramingou o garoto, o que fez Remus e James olharem confusos entre si.

- L… Lily?- perguntou o garoto, esbugalhando os olhos horrorizado após ter visto o próprio reflexo.

- SEU CACHORRO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU CORPO?- gritou Sirius, batendo com o pé no chão e fechando os punhos furioso.

- O que eles estão para ali a falar?- perguntou James a Remus, vendo os outros dois voltarem a discutir.

- Não me perguntes…- murmurou Remus, ficando atónito ao ver Sirius a recomeçar a debulhar-se em lágrimas, de repente, e Lily chutar com força o roupeiro.

- A CULPA É SUA!

- MINHA? COMO PODE SER MINHA?

- PORQUE VOCÊ É CULPADO DE TUDO O QUE ACONTECE DE BIZARRO NESSA ESCOLA!

- Umh… O que está a acontecer mesmo?- perguntou Peter, novamente.

Sirius e Lily pararam no momento de discutir e viraram-se, fingindo estar mais calmos, para os três garotos.

- Peço imensa desculpa, mas eu e o Si… a Lily temos que ter uma conversinha bem privada!- proferiu Sirius, empurrado os três do dormitório e trancando em seguida a porta para impedir a entrada a qualquer um.

- E se eles se matam?- perguntou James, preocupado.

* * *

- O.K. Recapitulando! Nasceu-me uma coisa asquerosa e nojenta no meio das pernas… 

- Um pénis, Evans… O nome científico para o meu Super Diablo é P-É-N-I-S!- interrompeu Sirius.

- Que por sinal desapareceu a si…- continuou Lily, ignorando-a.

- Como ele foi capaz! O meu Diablozinho abandonou-me! Como ele teve coragem!

- E que agora apareceu em mim…

- Isso! Seu traidor! Foi logo correr para uma mulher que tem pelo nome de Lily Evans! E agora está mas mãos malignas e malévolas dela! Quero ver quando ela o capar!

Lily deitou um olhar irritado a Sirius, que, por sua vez, parecia um lunático a fitar algo entre as pernas de Lily, esperando que o Super Diablo aparecesse de repente e começasse a falar com ele.

- Você é obcecado por isso, Black!- exclamou Lily, franzindo o nariz, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas, mas desistindo lembrando-se que tinha obtido um extra dessa "maldição".- Você parece um lunático falando com o seu próprio…

- Diablozinho?- perguntou Sirius, com cara de choro.

- Chega! C-H-E-G-A!- soletrou Lily, levantando-se, novamente.- Eu ainda vou querer perceber a mente insana desses garotos, para quererem dar nomes aos… às suas partes íntimas!

- Bem…- começou Sirius, tendo a gentileza de explicar a Lily.- Muitas pessoas dão nomes a coisas… Uns dão nomes a ursinhos de pelúcia, outros a carros e outros a objectos… Eu, como não sou garota, não tenho ainda permissão para conduzir e nunca serei uma mulher com problemas de acasalamento e viciada em objectos com pilhas…

- Dás nomes ao teu pénis…- concluiu Lily, tentando afastar aquele pensamento que se perguntava a que objectos com pilhas ele se estava a referir.

- Sim!- acenou Sirius, afirmativamente, sorrindo feliz.- Queres saber o nome que o James e o Remus deram aos deles?

Lily engasgou-se, tossindo compulsivamente.

- O Remus deu um nome ao… à coisa dele?- perguntou Lily, esbugalhando os olhos.

- Bem… Não foi bem, bem ele… Mas queres saber pelo menos do teu amado?

- Não, não quero Black… Acho que quero viver até ao fim dos meus dias sem ter a hipótese de saber essa pequena informação… E nós estamos aqui para resolver o nosso problema e não a vossa incapacidade mental para inventarem nomes como Super Diablo e Diablozinho!- acrescentou depressa Lily, ao ver que Sirius já abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

- Não gostas de Diablozinho?- perguntou Sirius.

Lily bufou.

- Sirius Black! Concentra-te! O nosso problema é outro!- proferiu Lily apontando para ambos freneticamente.

- Ah… Pois…- disse Sirius, mas mal dissera isso já proferia rapidamente:- Mas você não percebe, Evans! Isso é a minha razão de viver! Sem ele, nunca mais poderei ser o mesmo! Tirarem-mo de mim, é como tirarem uma criança dos braços de uma mãe! O mel de uma abelha! A água a um peixe! O ar a um pássaro! A liberdade a um inocente!

- O.K.! O.K.!- interrompeu Lily.- Já percebi a sua ideia, Black…

- Não, não percebeu!- reclamou Sirius e ajoelhando-se no chão.- Mo devolve, Lily! Por favor! Sem ele minha vida não faz sentido! Por favor! O meu Diablozinho!

- BLACK! Pare de choramingar!- reclamou Lily, tentando se libertar das mãos de Sirius que a agarravam pelas pernas.

- Mas…- tentou começar Sirius.

- Nada de mas! Acredite que não é nada agradável ter essa coisa enorme entre as pernas, Black!- proferiu Lily, fazendo uma cara de desgosto.

- Espere aí… Você gosta dele?- perguntou Sirius, ao processar o que Lily dissera.

- Eu acabei de dizer que não é nada agradável, seu idiota!- explicou Lily, franzindo o sobrolho irritada.

- Mas você disse que é enorme!- cantarolou Sirius, sorrindo abertamente.

Lily bufou.

Sirius deitou um olhar emburrado a Lily.

- Feminista!- resmungou ele.

- Machista!- devolveu ela.

Silêncio…

- Espera aí… Eu… Eu tenho o seu corpo!- murmurou Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso perverso e perturbador desenhava-se na cara.

- Sirius… Sirius! O que é esse sorriso? SIRIUS!

Sirius afastou-se agilmente de Lily, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, Lily…- falou ele, começando a andar pelo quarto.- Como eu agora tenho o seu corpo, vou ter que… como se diz? Ah!... Explorar!

- Sirius… Largue o meu corpo…- ameaçou Lily, deitando um olhar assassino a Sirius.

- Difícil…- referiu ele, sorrindo.

- ENTÃO TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS NOJENTAS DO MEU PEITO!- gritou a garota, fazendo Sirius retirá-las no momento.

Lily obrigou Sirius sentar-se na cama, enquanto fazia surgir um bloco de notas e uma pena de notas rápidas no ar.

Respirou fundo, antes de pronunciar-se mais uma vez.

- Nós vamos ter que encontrar uma solução… Nós temos que descobrir o que aconteceu e como voltar ao normal… Sirius. O que fez ontem?- perguntou Lily, posicionando-se à frente da cama dele.

Sirius bocejou, primeiro, antes de começar aborrecido:

- Bem… De manhã estive a dormir até às duas horas da tarde, já que tinham transferido o jogo contra os Slytherins para a tarde… Depois, como já tinha perdido a hora do almoço, fui comer às cozinhas…

- Sozinho?- perguntou Lily, enquanto se ouvia o arrepiante arranhar da pena no papel.

- Sim…

- E onde estavam os seus amigos?- voltou a perguntar.

- Bem… Remus estava supostamente na biblioteca e o James devia estar todo irritado nos balneários à minha espera, já que o jogo começava às três horas da tarde.- explicou Sirius, olhando Lily, que, de repente, fez um olhar horrorizado.- Lily? O que foi?

- A… A bib… biblioteca!- gaguejou Lily, ainda mais horrorizada.

- O que aconteceu com a biblioteca?- perguntou Sirius, visivelmente preocupado com Lily, mas abrindo um sorriso:- A biblioteca incendiou? Ficou em ruínas por causa do terramoto?

- Não, idiota!- rugiu Lily, mas ficando logo com uma expressão nervosa.

- Então, o que foi?- perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Lily respirou fundo, antes de se pronunciar.

- Sirius! Acho que fui eu a causadora disto tudo!

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, sorridente, mas fechou-a.

Logo em seguida uma expressão confusa assombrou o rosto do garoto, sendo lhe seguidas a entendedora, a confusa, novamente, a surpresa e, finalmente:

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ LILY EVANS?

Lily engoliu em seco…

- Eu acho que fui eu que causei a maldição… Ontem eu… Eu li um livro que, supostamente, não deveria ter lido, já que estava na Área Restrita da biblioteca, mas não resisti e…!

- Você estava na Área Restrita?- Sirius não podia acreditar.- Temos de contar isso tudo a Remus… Ele saberá o que fazer!

Num instante, Sirius estava sentado e no seguinte levantava-se e dirigia-se à porta do dormitório, mas Lily impediu-o de sair.

- Tu não podes contar ao Remus! Ele vai contar à professora McGonnagal e eu sou expulsa!- chorou Lily.

- Vendo desse jeito…- começou Sirius, sorrindo.- É melhor mesmo! Você roubou-me a minha fonte de viver! E eu quero-a de volta!

Lily voltou a impedir Sirius de sair.

- O livro! Nós temos que encontrar o livro!- pronunciava Lily, olhando esperançosa para Sirius.- Se o encontrarmos voltamos ao normal!

- Eu não acredito em você, Evans!- pronunciou ele irritado.

Lily ia a desistir, mas um brilho assassino apoderou-se do seu olhar.

- Se você disser alguma coisa… Eu capo o seu lindo e querido Diablozinho e quando tiver o seu corpo de volta… Não haverá mais nenhum Diablo para nenhuma garota deste planeta!

Sirius estacou, fazendo o sorriso de Lily abrir ainda mais.

- Você não o faria…- murmurou Sirius, mas Lily acenou, com aquele brilho no olhar.

- Faria, faria… E mais! Os ajudantes do Diablozinho seriam cortados bem ao meio também, Black!

Sirius engoliu em seco.

- Qual o seu plano?- perguntou o garoto, voltando para a cama.

_

* * *

_

- Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer… Isto não está a acontecer…- murmurava Sirius, fechando os olhos.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Você está sendo infantil…- proferiu Lily, olhando pela janela da carruagem.

Sirius abriu os olhos e, vendo que tudo aquilo era bem real, voltou a fechar os olhos e proferiu as palavras que, supostamente, o deveriam tirar daquele pesadelo.

Lily suspirou, desistindo.

Esperou calmamente, ouvindo o pequeno ritual de Sirius que consistia em fechar os olhos, dizer umas mil e quinhentas vezes "Isto não está a acontecer" até não conseguir dizer bem, abrir os olhos, fazer uma cara de desespero, fechar os olhos e repetir tudo novamente, até chegar a Hogsmeade.

Lá, saiu da carruagem, ajudando Sirius, já que este ainda não estava habituado aos saltos altos.

- Ainda gostava de saber como você conseguiu me convencer a usar estas… coisas!- resmungou Sirius, quase caindo para o lado.

- Eu perguntei se você queria os ténis e você disse que não!- irritou-se Lily.

Sirius parou.

- Os ténis são rosas! E eu detesto rosa! Eu tenho uma aversão a rosa!- queixou-se Sirius.

- Eu ainda vou querer saber o que aconteceu para detestar tanto rosa, Black!- suspirou Lily, puxando-a por uma rua mais discreta.

- Para isso teria que matá-la primeiro!- disse Sirius, com um sorriso maligno.

Lily entreabriu os olhos, de uma forma ameaçadora.

- Saiba que a possibilidade de eu o capar ainda está em aberto!- ameaçou Lily, largando Sirius, o que fez com que ele caísse no chão.- Eu vou ter com a sua namoradinha da semana… Você já sabe o que fazer…

- Sabe… Acho que devíamos aproveitar o dia para procurarmos o livro, não?- tentou Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava com alguma dificuldade.

- Eu já expliquei a situação, Black! Eu marquei um encontro com o Brian e eu não posso de maneira nenhuma desmarcar!- dizia Lily, apertando o casaco já que pequenos flocos de neve começavam a cair.- E você também tinha marcado com essa tal de… Margo… Marger?

- Meghan, Lily! Meghan Ahbez!- proferiu Sirius, suspirando.

- É o que dá ter agora o meu cérebro… Ficou com mais inteligência e memória…- resmungou Lily, ajeitando o cabelo a Sirius.

- Não queixe que você tem também um dos melhores cérebros da escola!

Lily concluiu o que estava a fazer e, sorrindo sarcasticamente, proferiu:

- Esteja descansado, Sirius… Quando me sentar, vou manter as pernas abertas para não esmagar o seu "um dos melhores cérebros da escola"!

Sirius viu Lily se afastar rapidamente e virar a esquina.

- Eu vou matar o idiota que inventou essa &#" maldição…- sussurrou Sirius, seguindo o caminho de Lily.

_

* * *

_

_(Olho de Missy aparecendo, tentando verificar que não vai: a) Ser agredida verbalmente; b) Ser alvo de tomates podres; c) Ser vítima de um monte de leitoras em fúria que só lhes apetecem pegar na minha cabeça e atirar contra uma parede em chamas!)  
O.K.  
Eu seeeeeeeeei que têm todas as razões para todas as opções acima, já que:  
**1.** Demorei séculos a colocar esse capítulo;  
**2.** Esse capítulo ficou mais pequenino que o anterior;  
**3.** Esse capítulo está tão sem graça;  
**4.** Essa fic é um lixo;  
**5. **Amh… Shondra vai aparecer! MAUAHUHUAHAUHA! Brincando…_

_Mas eu tenho booooooooooooooooooooooaaas razões para isso tudo ter acontecido… Ora vejam:  
**1. **Meu gato fez o meu pc cair da secretária e espatifar-se no chão, o que levou semanas até estar arranjado, e eu tive de férias, outra vez…  
**2. **Porque no capítulo anterior era suposto a parte da transformação ter existido apenas nesse… Quando eles acordam e isso…  
**3. **Não à explicação… TxT  
**4. **Também não à explicação… Mas basta dizerem "DELETA ESSE LIXO!" que o farei…  
**5.** MUHAHUAHAUHAUHAUHA -cof-cof- Eu pensei em colocá-la aqui… Sério! UHAUAHUAHAHA… Mas depois vi que já tinha a Ahbez! MUHAHUAHUAHUAHUHUA! O.K.! Chega de risada maléfica por hoje…_

_**Mas voltando ao que interessa…**_

_**Respondendo às LINDAS e FOFAS reviews!**_

_**Paty Evans:  
**Oiiiiiii! Uhahhauhuauhahua…  
É… Peter vai ter muitas dessas crises histéricas ao longo da fic… Huahuauhauhahuhua… Depois você vê! ;D  
E bem… Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic! E continue mandando reviews mesmo que seja para dizer que isto aqui está um lixo:P  
Bjx!_

_**JhU Radcliffe:  
**Estado de Choque O.O ºOº O.O Sua review é… ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORMEEEEEEEEE!  
Abraça  
Ahhh! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Uhahuahuhauhuahuahuahu!  
Tadinhos? Uma maltrata o James e o outro ignora Marlene… Eles estavam a merecer uma liçãozinha…  
HUAHUAHUHUAHUAHHUA!  
É… Você não imagina é o que acontece quando a gata de Marlene, a Nis, e o Sirius agora no corpo de Lily dormem no mesmo quarto… É que a Nis tem uma aversão por garotos e sente que Lily é um… Uuhuhahuahuahuahu… Depois você verá o que acontecerá… ;D  
E não necessita de me torturar… Pelo menos acho… Mas bem…  
Obrigada por estar acompanhado a fic… Agradeço-a mesmo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiittooooooooooooo!  
E quanto à sua pergunta, só daqui a dois capítulos ou um pouco mais é que poderá ver se ele a trai ou não… Mas no momento não posso dizer… Mas sugiro-lhe, caso ainda queira saber, que leia novamente o trailer, na parte que diz : "… e ao ver a sua reputação ser destruída…".  
A única pessoa que tenho pena mesmo é de Remus… Vai entrar em cada crise, mesmo sem querer. Uhuhhuahuahuahuauhhuauhahuahu…  
Bjx! ;DDDD_

_**M. Pads:  
**Uhuahuahuhuahuahuahuahua!  
É… Só mesmo ele para inventar cada crise… Mas não vai ser o único… Lily vai ter agora o cérebro incontrolável de Sirius… -.-… Uhuauhahu…  
Espero que tenha gostado tanto desse capítulo, como gostou do outro, viu?  
Bjx!_

_**Miss Janes Poltergeist:  
**Oiiiii maninhaaaaaaaaaaa! Uhahuahuhauhua…  
Não faz mal! XD Eu perdoo-te sim! XDDD  
E não tenha ataques, maninha! Isso faz mal ao coração e depois você morre! E eu preciso de você! Uhahhuahuahua… Interesseira  
Você está falando que essa é uma das melhores comédias, porque nunca conseguimos admitir que a nossa é muito boa também, ou talvez melhor, né menina Jane?  
Ô.Õ  
Mas passando à frente…  
Vão aparecer um montão de cenas assim… Vão acabar por se habituar à mentalidade de Sirius inventando essas doenças e as mudanças rápidas de humor de Lene… Uuhuhahuahuahuhau! XDDDDDDD  
E eu espero que continue lendo essa coisa a que chamam de fic! (Não digo… Nós nunca somos capazes de admitir… Uhhauhuahuahu!)  
Bjx!_

_**Linah Black:  
**Uhuahuahuhuahuahuahu…  
É… Eu tirei do nome de um touro… Um desenho animado… Uhauhhuahuahua… É que pensei logo que, se Sirius fosse dar um nome ao coiso dele, seria esse do touro… Uuhahuhuahuahuahuahua!  
Obrigada por estar gostando… Agradeço mesmo muito!  
E sim… Sirius vai passar por muita coisa… Muita tortura… E Lily também… XDDDD  
Bjx!_

_**Carolmolly:  
**Uhahahuhahuahuauhahua…  
Obrigada por estar gostando viu? E espero que goste tanto desse capítulo como dos outros… Apesar de mais pequeno…  
Bjx!_

_**Tahh Black:  
**Sério que gostou?  
E obrigada, viu? Apesar das suas palavras, há sempre aquelas dúvidas…  
T.T  
E sim… Sou de Portugal! Sou meeeeessmoooo portuguesa, portuguesa! Uhhauhuahuahua… XDDD  
Eu vou continuar por aqui, mas só se você continuar acompanhando essa fic, viu?  
Bjx!_

_**chely evans:  
**Uhahuahuhuahua…  
O trailer de CinderLily 2 tá a ser produzido e será, em breve, colocado… Mas terão que esperar que os primeiros capítulos sejam colocados, já que estou no momento ocupada com esta fic e quero-me dedicar a 100 a ela, já que tem um montão de leitores (modéstia à parte…) Mas bem…  
Espero que continue por aqui e entenda as demoras de actualização… Uhahuahuhau…  
Bjx!_

_**Cissy Black:  
**AAAAAAHHHHH!  
Obrigada! XDDDDDDD Uhahuahuahuhua…  
E eu espero que perceba a demora da actualização… -.- Não tenho culpa de ter um gato que mais parece o garfield só que não é laranja… Ele está sempre a partir qualquer coisa e foi a vez do pc… -.-  
Bjx!_

_**Natália Regina Souza:  
**Oiiii! Uhhauhuahuahu…  
Quem bom que gostou…  
E quanto ao msn, tentarei, já que ultimamente não tenho tido muita sorte com os pcs e a net… -.-  
E CinderLily 2 está a sair, viu? Pelo menos o trailer… Uhuhahuahuahu…  
Bjx!_

_**Cristina Melx:  
**Ahhh! Sério que amou? XDDDDD Eu faço sempre isso? Uhuahuahuahuhua…  
Mas bem…  
Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo… tanto como o outro pelo menos…  
E esteja descansada que continuarei, desde que tenha um montão de reviews como a sua! Uuhauhahuhuahuahu…  
Bjx!_

_**Ana Evans Black:  
**Sério? Uhuauhhuahuahuah…  
É… Pois então esses apelidinhos de Sirius é um principio do que está para vir…  
Lily vai encontrar coisas… amh… interessantes nas gavetas dos marotos e uma dessas coisas irá desvendar o mistério da aversão de Sirius pelo rosa… XDDDDDD  
E obrigada, viu?  
Espero mesmo que não esteja decepcionada com esse capítulo… -.-  
Bjx!_

_**lolamedr:  
**Oiiiii! XDD  
Obrigada, viu?  
Agradeço mesmo imenso! XDDD  
Bjx!_

_**Dama mary potter:  
**Uhahuahuhuahuahuahua!  
É… Eu acho que qualquer garota gostava de estar no lugar de Lily, agora… Uuhahuahuahuahuahuhau… Mas olhe que acho que essa sua opinião vai mudar no próximo capítulo… É que o problema de Lily não é só o bicho que tem entre as pernas… Uhahhauhuahuahuahua… O problema mesmo dela vai ter nome, sobrenome e é uma louca neurótica… MUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHA… Sim… Eu sei.. A maldade contagiou-me… -.-  
Bjx!_

_**jehssik:  
**Uhahhuahuahuahu…  
É, eu sei que S/L não combina… Pelo menos em algumas fics, que eu já li algumas que são mesmo muito boas! Uhahuahuahuhua…  
Mas voltando… Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que me mande mais uma das suas maravilhosas reviews! Uhahuahuauhauhuha…  
Bjx!_

_**Lih Potter:  
**Uhuauhahuhuahuahuahuahuauhuhhua! Meu Merlin! Você achou? Uhuahuahuhua… Você nem imagina como fico feliz em ler isso! XDDDD  
É... Sirius sem seu objecto de reprodução... Uhauhuahuahahu... E ele estava quase se matando sim... Uhhuhauhuahuahuahua...  
Actualizei! Uhahuhah... E espero que tenha gostado, viu?  
Bjx!_

_**Lisa Black:  
**Obrigadaaaaaa!  
Não entre em depressão não! Daqui a alguns capítulos Sirius já vai ter o seu Diablo de volta… UhuHUHUAHUAHUAHU… Ou talvez não…  
o.O  
É… Quando me lembrei desse nome vi que tinha a cara de Sirius… Ou pelo menos do coiso dele… Uhuahuhuahuahuahua!  
Bem… O Brian devia estar com os amigos, né? Como ele é da Corvinal…  
E eu não posso dizer como esse feitiço é desfeito, por enquanto… Só descobrirão daqui a dois capítulos… XDDDD  
Bjx!_

_**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga:  
**Uhahuhauhuahuahuahahua! Pois… Foi o que lhe disse… Uhahhauhuahuahu!  
E o James não vai descobrir, não! Como viu, Lily não quer que Sirius conte… Pelo menos até acharem o livro e voltar tudo ao normal… Uhauhauhhuahua… Mas depois você vê…  
Bjx!_

_**Yuufu:  
**Você nem sabe em como fiquei feliz ao ouvir… amh… ler isso! XDDD…  
Que bom que gostou das crises… Vão aparecer um montão delas… É o que dá Lily ter agora o cérebro de Sirius… HUAHUAHUAHUAHU! XDDDD  
Mas respondendo à sua pergunta… Não posso responder, oras… Quer dizer… Faz parte de uma coisa importante da fic e eu não posso dizer!  
-.-  
Sorry!  
Mas a segunda posso responder… Sim vão… Mas só para o final mesmo…  
Bjx! ;_

_**Gude Potter:  
**Ahhhh! Obrigada! Mil e milhões de vezes obrigada! Huhahuahuahu!  
É que eu já tinha lido montes de fics (inacabadas) com James e Lily e para não parecer muito repetitivo decidi fazer com esses dois, pois pensei que seria bem mais divertido…  
Então se você gostou dessas cenas em que eles brigam sobre o tal Diablo, pode bem esperar pois as brigas desse capítulo foi uma pequena amostra do que virá a seguir! Hhuahuahuhuahuahuahuahuahuhauhua! XDDDDD  
Bjx!_

_**Lara M.:  
**Sério?  
Hey! Eu não quero que morra, viu? Quero que você ainda tenha a coragem de continuar lendo essa fic! XDDDDDDD  
Sério agora…  
Espero que tenha gostado mesmo desse capítulo, viu?  
Bjx!_

_**Thatty:  
**Oiii!  
Eu também gosto… Então quando tem Sirius pelo meio, ainda melhor… Uhahuahuhuahuahua!  
Mas, bem… Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que deixe outra review, viu?  
Bjx!_

_**Lydia C. Thonpson:  
**Amou, Amou, Amou! Você nem imagina como me deixa SUUUUPPEERRR Happy! Huahuhuahuahuahuahu…  
E esteja descansada! Nunca fui de desistir… Posso sempre demorar, mas isso deve-se ao esforço que estou a fazer para continuar! XDDDDD…  
Bjx!_

_**Thatty:  
**Sei, sei… Eu coloquei em separado a resposta de suas reviews, porque achei bem melhor…  
Voltando…  
Uhahuahuhauhuahua… Minha fic deve ter mel para ser irresistível!  
:P  
Uuhahuhauhuahua! ;) E obrigada! Viu? Amei sua review…_

_**Lia Lupin:  
**Maninhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XDDDDDDDD  
Sério? Gostou mesmo? Mesmo mesmo mesmo? Uhahuhauhuahuahua… XD  
Ainda vêem ainda muitas crises… Essa fic está cheia de Crises, Traumas e A Aversão pelo Rosa do Sirius! Uhuahuahuhua…  
Bjx! ;_

_**k3nsh1n1589:  
**Pois, eu sei… Meu psicólogo me disse o mesmo, sabe… Uuhahuhuahuahuahuahuhuahuahu…  
Falando a sério… Ai! Meus olhos até estão brilhando só por dizer isso! De É uma das mais comédias, senão a mais comédia. Fiquei tão feliz! Uhuahuhuahuahua…  
Isso porque sei que existem outras muito boas e melhores que esse lixo aí… -.-  
E esteja descansada… O trailler de CinderLily 2 está a ser feito!  
Bjx!_

_**Srta Pandora:  
**Oláááááááááááá!  
Sério que adorou? º.º Obrigada mesmo muuuuuitooo! Uhahuhuahuahuahahahuha!  
Que bom que está a aderir à campanha! XDDDD  
E esteja descansada que irei ler quando puder, o.k.?  
Basta ter um pouco de paciência que eu às vezes estou muiiito ocupada e não dá! T.T  
Bjx!_

_**Lady-BB:  
**Curto e eficaz! Uhuahuahuhuahua…  
Espere…  
Estou a citar a minha professora de História…  
Droga…  
-.-  
O.K. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que volte a mandar review, tá?  
Bjx!_

_**Lolamedr:  
**Oiiii! Uhahuahhuau…  
Bem… Já não me lembro para falar verdade… -.- Culpa da medicação que me põe louca… -.- Uhuahuhuahuahahua… Brincando…  
Então eu espero que esse capítulo lhe aumente a auto-estima, viu?  
Bjx!_

_**Donna Black:  
**Hhuahuhuahuahuahuahuahu…  
Idem, para a sua review! XD  
Espero que tenha gostado tanto assim desse capítulo também, viu?  
Bjx!_

_**Fini Felton:  
**Claro que não! Quantas mais leitoras mantiverem-se vivas, melhor, pois significam reviews! Uuuhahhuahuahu… XDDD  
Mas voltando ao que interessa…  
Eu também pagava para ver Sirius nesses vestidos que Lily usa… Uhahuhuahuahuahuahuhuahuahuahuhua! ;)  
Bjx!_

_**Suzi Black:  
**Uhuhuahuahuahuhuahuahuahua!  
Ele vai ter é um graaandddeeeeeee problema é com a gata de Lene… A Nis… É que a gata tem aversões a garotos e sente que a Lily é um agora… Uhahuahuhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuhauhua! ;)  
Bjx!_

_**Gabi LBP:  
**Uhuahuhuahuahu! Sério? Estou pulando de felicidade! Uhhuahahuahua…  
Que mazinha, viu? Isto já está parecendo uma Aula de Como Torturar Sirius Black! HAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAH!  
E eu vou passar sim! Esteja descansada! ;)_

* * *

_**CAMPANHA DA SEMANA:  
**(leia por favor)_

_**Como enviar uma review em 5 passos!**_

_**Passo 1: **Clique no botãozinho sexy roxo aí em baixo, na SUA parte esquerda do ecrã;  
__**Passo 2: **Escreva sua opinião sobre esta fic na janelinha que aparecer, após o passo 1.  
__**Passo 3 Bónus: **No fim da sua review,** escolha uma personagem de Oris Conversio que quer que responda à sua review!  
**__**Passo 4: **Clique em Send!  
__**Passo 5: **Sua review foi enviada…** Caso tenha ultrapassado o passo 3, eu mesma reponderei à sua review. **Obrigada!_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo:  
**_"_Encontros (Nada) Amorosos"_

"_- Então, agora que tem o meu corpo, é melhor te dar alguns avisos…  
__- Porquê? O seu corpo tem restrições?  
__- Mais ou menos… Mas acho que você não gostaria nada de se aproximar da Ahbez…  
__- Quem?  
__(…)  
__O som de um chicote de cabedal ressoou pelo recinto, fazendo-a esbugalhar os olhos.  
__- Sirius! Vem à mamã!"_


	4. Encontros Nada Amorosos

**Oris Conversio**  
por _MissyGoldy_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º3  
**"_Encontros (Nada) Amorosos!"_

_

* * *

_

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui novamente com Sirius Black! Sirius Black!- falava Meghan Ahbez, histericamente, enquanto Lily dava alguns goles na sua cerveja amanteigada e olhava em volta aborrecida.- Até as minhas amigas se surpreenderam! Quer dizer… Você! Sirius Black!

Lily revirou os olhos, bocejando.

Meghan Ahbez era um ano mais nova que…

"_Aquele pervertido!"_

…Sirius.

Tinha cabelos…

"_Oxigenados! De certeza… Só podem! São 100 oxigenados"_

…loiros platinados a cair em caracóis…

"_Aquilo são caracóis…?"_

… perfeitos até ao meio das costas e olhos de um…

"_Eu vou ficar cega se ela me continuar olhando daquele jeito…"_

… azul eléctrico.

Apesar de muito bonita,…

"_Credo! Aquilo são 100 toneladas de maquilhagem que estão ali! E só estou falando do olho!"_ … Ahbez tinha uma personalidade…

"_Cansativa, enjoativa e aborrecida…?"_

… Cansativa, enjoativa e aborrecida…

- Ai, Sirius! Eu até passei minha manhã inteira a me arranjar! Queria estar bem perfeita para você, mas acho que nada pode se comparar à sua perfeição…

"_Acrescente obsessiva aí!"_

_- _QUEM É VOCÊ?- gritou Lily, de repente, levantando-se e olhando em volta, irritada com aquela vozinha que parecia vir da sua cabeça.

Todos no Três Vassouras olharam para elas, enquanto Meghan parecia ter ficado estática com a reacção dela.

"_Eu sabia… Ninguém consegue lidar com a própria consciência… Quanto mais com a consciência dos outros!"_

- Quem é você…- sussurrou Lily, voltando a sentar-se, tentando disfarçar que estava a falar consigo prórpia.

"_Sabe… Você pode apenas pensar! Eu oiço aqui!"_

"_QUEM É VOCÊ, DROGA!"_

- Sirius? Você está se sentindo bem?- perguntou Meghan, olhando preocupada para o garoto.

"_Não, não estou! Tenho uma vozinha irritante dentro da minha cabeça!"_

"_A QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE IRRITANTE?"_

- Claro, Meghan…- sorriu Lily, dando um gole na sua cerveja amanteigada.

"_Quem é você, afinal?"_

"_A consciência de Sirius… Agora sua nova consciência!"_

- Mas continuando…

"_Sirius TEM consciência?"_

"_Sabe que me está ofendendo?"_

"_Apenas estava sendo sarcástica…! Mas espere aí… Se você é a consciência de Sirius… Porque está em mim?"_

"_Porque VOCÊ é Sirius agora…"_

"_Ah… Então quer dizer que Sirius ficou com minha consciência?"_

"_Amh… Supostamente…"_

"_Uhuahuhauuhahuahuahuahuahahu!"_

"_Porque você se esta rindo?"_

"_Digamos que minha consciência não é fácil de se lidar…"_

- Nenhuma garota é perfeita para você! Nenhuma consegue chegar aos seus calcanhares! Nem eu…

"_Será que ela sofre de C.O.C.O.?"_

"_O que é C.O.C.O.?"_

"_Crise de Obsessão pelo Cachorrão Odiável…"_

"_Porquê Odiável? Você é a consciência dele!"_

"_Porque não havia mais nenhuma palavra que pudesse começar pelo O e que tivesse algo haver com o Sirius…"_

- Eu até era capaz de fazer tudo por um olhar seu!

"_Yap! Sofre mesmo de C.O.C.O.…"_

"_Amh… E Odiável tem alguma coisa haver com o Black?"_

"_A princípio não…"_

"_A princípio do quê?"_

"_Do encontro…"_

- Imagina então se me deixasse lamber…

"_Hey! Credo! Será que ela vê aquela letra? O T? É que isto ainda não virou uma NC-17!"_

Lily sentiu então uma mão escorregar-lhe para a perna e começar a subir, perigosamente.

- Você gostaria, Sisi?- perguntou Ahbez, passando a língua pelo lábio superior.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Amh… Meghan… Lembrei-me que… que tenho treino de Quidditch daqui a alguns minutos e, se não for, o Pot… o James mata-me!- falou ela, rapidamente.

- Oh… E eu que tinha tantos planos para hoje!- murmurou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Lily esbugalhou os olhos.

- Amh… Amh… Fi… Fica para depois!- disse, levantando-se, apressada.- Eu agora vou ao banheiro…

"_Nota Mental n.º 1: Matar Sirius Black quando o encontrar! Nota Mental n.º 2: Verificar se minha consciência encontra-se, de facto, dentro dele… Nota Mental n.º 3: Se sim, tentar silenciá-la para não dizer nada sobre meu passado negro…"_

"_Que passado negro?"_

"_Você não tem nada haver com isso!"_

_

* * *

_

- Lily? Você está me ouvindo?- perguntou Brian, sacudindo a mão à frente do rosto de Sirius.

- Umh?- perguntou Sirius, desviando o olhar das pernas da empregada de mesa que passava.

- Você está me ouvindo?- perguntou novamente Brian, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Brian Sharples era um garoto bem atraente, para garotas como Lily Evans.

Era bem alto, tinha cabelos loiros, sempre bem penteados, e olhos castanhos mel, por detrás de uns óculos, que lhe davam um toque intelectual.

- Claro! Claro! Você estava falando da Jewel e como ela anda sempre desconfiada de você…- repetiu Sirius, seguindo outra empregada pelo canto do olho.

- Amh… Lily? Eu falei isso à dez minutos atrás!

Sirius virou a cabeça para Brian, que o olhava desconfiado.

- Desculpa… Estou com enxaqueca, sabe… Ressaca…- murmurou Sirius, despejando o chá num vaso discretamente.

- Você bebeu, Lily?- perguntou Brian, escancarando a boca surpreendido.

- Um pouco… E acredite… Nunca tente misturar Uísque de Fogo com Essência de Dragão… Essas duas bebidas juntas são bem perigosas…- falava Sirius, massajando a testa.

Brian deu um gole no seu chá, olhando ainda surpreso para Lily.

Encontravam-se no piroso Salão de Chá de Madame-Qualquer-Coisa…

Aquele em que nos Dias de S. Valentim aparecem cúpidos idiotas e fazem cair um monte de papéis coloridos, que levam você quase se engasgar no chá, quando esquece de verificar se nenhum desses papéizinhos caiu dentro da chávena, levando-o a uma morte certa, se está acompanhado por uma louca neurótica que fala em como você é perfeito e lindo e que a maquilhagem que tinha utilizado era da marca tal e tal…

Sim…

Esse Salão…

- Quer ir dar uma volta?- perguntou Brian, pegando-lhe na mão.- Tenho uma surpresa que você irá adorar…

Sirius engoliu em seco.

Qualquer que fosse a surpresa… Ele, definitivamente, NÃO iria gostar, pois surpresa significa namorado, namorado significa Brian e Brian significa beijos… B-E-I-J-O-S! Na boca! O que ia significar a surpresa!

- Amh… Brian… Querido!- Sirius fez de tudo para não fazer uma careta ao dizer esta palavra.- Eu preciso de ir urgentemente ao banheiro, primeiro! Se você não se importar, é claro…

Brian sorriu.

- Claro! Vai! Não me importo…- disse ele, levantando-se.- Vou pagar a conta, enquanto você vai ao banheiro…

_

* * *

_

- SEU SAFADO!

- SAIA DAQUI!

- AHH! SEU ASQUEROSO!

- AAAHHH!

- Porta errada!- resmungou Lily, saindo rapidamente do banheiro das garotas e entrando no dos garotos, mas estacando logo.

James estava ali…

"_Jaaaaaaaaaaaamesss!"_

"_Meu Merlin… Isso é tudo por estar agora comigo?"_

"_Caro que não! Mas eu ainda não sei o que você NÃO vê nele! Ele é tão lindo! E fofo! E romântico!"_

"_Você está se sentindo bem?"_

"_Porque não haveria de estar?"_

"_Porque você é a consciência de Sirius…"_

"_E…?"_

"_Sirius é gay?"_

"_Sabe Lily… Até as consciências não são obrigadas a ter as mesmas opções sexuais das dos donos!"_

"_Sirius tem uma consciência gay? HUAHAUHUAHUAUHAUHHUAHUA"_

"_Você, por acaso, está sendo preconceituosa?"_

"_Não… Apenas estava imaginado Sirius lidar com sua consciência… GAY! Huhahuahuahahu!"_

- Almofadinhas?- perguntou James, ao mesmo tempo que lavava as mãos.

- Po… ntas!- tentou sorrir Lily, com receio de não ter acertado no apelido de James e ainda controlando o riso.

- Não sabia que você estava aqui!- sorriu ele, sacudindo as mãos, de modo a tirar o excesso de água.

O.K.

Tinha acertado…

- Estou num encontro, horrível por sinal, com uma Morg… Meg…

"_Estúpido cérebro de galinha!"_

"_A quem diz! Às vezes tenho de polir um neurónio por aqui para ver se ele se lembra mais rápido…"_

- Meghan Ahbez?- perguntou James, esbugalhando os olhos.

- Isso!

"_Espera aí! Como ELE sabe?"_

"_James não tem o cérebro de Sirius… AAAAAHHHH! ESTÁ AQUI UMA ARANHA!"_

- Não acredito que você voltou a sair com ela… Não admira que você tenha sido seleccionado para Gryffind…

"_Não… Falso alarme… Apenas é uma teia de aranha…"_

- Você disse "voltou"?- perguntou Lily, paralisada.

- Sim… É a segunda vez que você sai com ela, não é?

* * *

- … não acredito que ela conseguiu sair com ele novamente! Quer dizer… É impossível sair duas vezes com Sirius Black! E eu ainda nem fui convidada pela primeira vez!- ria-se uma garota com cabelos negros, logo que Sirius entrou dentro do banheiro. 

- Eu também achei inacreditável! A Meg tem cá uma sorte!- suspirou uma outra, esta com o cabelo dourado.

"_Meg! Elas estão a falar da mesma Meg que eu estou a pensar?"_

Sirius entrou dentro de um cubículo, escutando atentamente a conversa das duas garotas.

- Eu continuo a achar isto tudo esquisito… Quer dizer… Depois de tudo o que ela lhe fez, ele voltou a convidá-la!- ouviu-se a voz da morena.

- Acho que tens razão… Os jogos sádicos da Meghan SÃO para assustar qualquer um…

"_Oh, oh!"_

* * *

- Você tem realmente a memória fraca…- referiu James, sorrindo. 

- É… Deve ser porque não está habituado…- murmurou Lily, mais para si própria do que para o garoto.

- Habituado? Habituado ao quê?

"_Ao facto de agora estar entre minhas pernas…"_

"_UHAHUHUAHUAAHUAHUHAUHUA!"_

- Nada, nada!

- Bem… Eu tenho de ir! O Aluado já deve estar que nem um louco à minha espera!- proferiu James, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Aluado? Nenhuma garota, hoje, Pot… Pontas!- perguntou Lily, maldosamente.

James virou-se, estranhando a atitude do amigo.

- Não, Sirius… Nenhuma garota hoje…- falou ele, antes de abrir a porta e sair cabisbaixo.

"_O que EU disse?"_

"_Bem… Disse uma grande asneira… O que já está-se a tornar uma rotina, na verdade…"_

"_Cale-se!"_

- Lily!

Lily olhou em volta, tentando perceber quem a chamava…

- LILY!

Parecia ser a voz de… Sirius?

- Sirius? És tu?- perguntou Lily, olhando em volta.

"_Você quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada?"_

"_NÃO!"_

"_ECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Lily abanou a cabeça, atordoada, enquanto a palavra "Eco" ecoava por toda a cabeça.

"_Viu? Vazio… É o que há aqui dentro…"_

"_Nunca mais volte a fazer isso!"_

- Claro que sou eu! Agora abre a estúpida da janela.

Lily encarou então a janela, onde se podia avistar a própria cabeleira ruiva.

Revirando os olhos, Lily colocou-se em cima do lavatório e abriu a janela, ajudando Sirius a entrar, descalço, já que os saltos altos dificultavam a acção.

_**

* * *

**_

- Eu vou MATÁ-LO, Sirius Black!- exclamou Lily, logo que estavam os dois em segurança, num cubículo do banheiro.

- Porquê?- perguntou ele, assustado.

- Porque você aceitou sair com esta tal de Meghan pela segunda vez! E ela é uma louca pervertida que está à procura de uma chance para me fazer… uma coisa!

Sirius sorriu, dizendo:

- Então, agora que tem o meu corpo, é melhor te dar alguns avisos…

- Porquê? O seu corpo tem restrições?- Lily irritou-se, revirando os olhos.

Porque ele muda sempre de assuntos!

- Mais ou menos… Mas acho que você não gostaria nada de se aproximar da Ahbez…

- Quem?- perguntou Lily, confusa.

- A Meghan!

- Ah! Mas é claro que não me volto a aproximar dela! Ela é uma louca neurótica!

- Também…

Lily parou.

- O que quer dizer com "também"?- perguntou Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ela está nos V.S.M.A.…- proferiu Sirius, sentando-se em cima da sanita.

"_De onde veio essa mania de criarem um montão de palavras com siglas?"_

"_A ideia foi do Sirius… Sabe… Tudo começou pelo nome do coiso de Remus…"_

"_É melhor parar por aí…"_

- O que é V.S.M.A.?- perguntou Lily, hesitante.

- Viciados em Sexo Masoquista Anónimos!- sorriu Sirius.

- E VOCÊ DIZ ISSO A RIR? SABE O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER?- perguntou Lily, batendo com um dos sapato na cabeça de Sirius.

- AU! Claro que sei o que é! Quem não sabe o que é sexo?

Lily tirou um bocado de papel higiénico e colocou dentro da boca de Sirius.

- Isso é nojento!- falou Sirius, com o papel a abafar o som, fazendo uma careta, mas só fez com que Lily lhe desse um tapa leve no rosto.

- Oiça, seu eu-perdi-meu-cérebro-asqueroso-para-uma-garota!- começou Lily, olhando com um olhar assassino para Sirius.

- Li… Lily… Você está-me assustando…- disse ele, encolhendo-se na sanita.

- Pois é bom que esteja, seu idiota! Sexo Masoquista quer dizer que a sua amiguinha Meghan é viciada em sexo… com tortura, dor e gritos!- falou Lily.

- Então, era por isso que ela insistia em usar o chicote cada vez que íamos para a…

- CALE-SE! A sua amiguinha é viciada nessa coisa! E o pior de tudo é que EU no seu corpo estou em perigo de vida! Ouviu? PERIGO DE VIDA!

- Você é uma exagerada, Lily…

- Exagerada? Exagerada!

Sirius encolheu-se ainda mais.

- Então era por isso que aquelas garotas diziam que os jogos sádicos da Ahbez assustam…- murmurou Sirius.

Lily ia a dizer alguma coisa, mas o som de um chicote de cabedal ressoou pelo recinto, fazendo-a esbugalhar os olhos.

"_Hibernei!"_

- Sirius! Vem à mamã!

"_VOCÊ NÃO PODE HIBERNAR!"_

"_Isso é o que VOCÊ pensa…"_

Sirius olhou para Lily, que retribuiu o olhar.

- Sirius!- cantarolou a garota, ao mesmo tempo que eles ouviam-na a abrir a porta de cada cubículo.- Aparece, aparece onde quer que estejas… A Meghan só quer jogar um pouco com você!

Lily viu Sirius mudar para uma cor arroxeada, enquanto apontava aflito para a garganta.

Parecia que, ao ouvir Meghan, suspendeu a respiração, mas o resultado foi ter papel higiénico entalado na garganta.

- Você quer que eu morra engasgado com papel higiénico!- exclamou Sirius, logo que Lily retirou o papel.

Silêncio do outro lado.

Lily olhou para a porta.

Agachando-se, para espreitar se Meghan continuaria do outro lado, Lily deparou-se com o olhar lunático de Meghan a observá-la por debaixo da porta.

- Olá, Si!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!- gritou Lily, abrindo a porta e correndo para fora do banheiro, mas ao sair esbarrou-se com alguém.

- Seu idiota! Veja por onde anda!- exclamou a voz de Lene.

- Lene! Lene! Salva-me! Uma lunática anda atrás de mim!- choramingava Lily, apontando para trás de si, enquanto via Lene olhá-la com indiferença.

- Umh… E tu por acaso estás-te a referir a Lily, não?- perguntou ela, vendo Sirius aparecer atrás de Lily.

Lily procurou Meghan atrás de Sirius, mas este fez apenas sinal de que ela ainda estava lá dentro.

- Lily? Você não tinha um encontro com o Brian?- perguntou Lene, virando a atenção para a amiga.

- Amh… Digamos que tive que sair mais cedo…- sorriu Sirius, ignorando os olhares repreendedores e furiosos de Lily na sua direcção.

- Óptimo! Assim podes-te juntar a nós!- sorriu Lene e puxando Sirius em direcção à mesa onde se encontrava também Jewel.

- Adeus, Black!- riu-se Sirius, ao que Lily bufou, mas ao ver a cara de Sirius mudar para uma expressão horrorizada e ao sentir uma mão quente agarrar-lhe o ombro, Lily deu mais um berro e saiu a correr.

- O que se passa com estes adolescentes, hoje em dia?- perguntou madame Rosmerta, vendo que o garoto fugia de si.

- C.O.P.! Crise Obsessiva da Perseguição!- disse Sirius, abrindo um sorriso à bonita dona do bar.

**

* * *

**

Lily saiu a correr do Três Vassouras, tentando imaginar uma maneira de não se encontrar tão cedo com a Ahbez.

"_Você esqueceu da nota mental n.º 2… e da n.º 1…"_

"_Você não tinha hibernado?"_

"_Uma nova memória cresceu onde era a minha cama…"_

"_Então arranje outra cama e me deixe em paz…"_

"_Meu Merlin… Eu sei que as pessoas sentem minha falta, mas tanta?"_

Lily revirou os olhos, deixando-se cair na neve.

"_Você está bem?"_

"_Claro que sim… Tirando o facto de agora ter o corpo do garoto mais insensível e galinha de Hogwarts, de uma louca por sexo masoquista ter tentado experimentar um desses jogos comigo, de o meu verdadeiro corpo estar nas mãos do mesmo garoto insensível e galinha antes mencionado, de ter a consciência GAY do mesmo garoto e da minha consciência estar com o garoto, podendo criar problemas para o meu lado se ela propuser a contar todas as minhas memórias…"_

"_Amh… Você já pensou em ir de férias, Lily?"_

"_ISTO TUDO ACONTECEU HOJE, IDIOTA!"_

**

* * *

**

Sinceramente, acho que estou perdendo o humor todo… Se alguma vez tive algum…  
T.T  
Sério… Fiz de tudo para ver se o capítulo tinha algum humor, mas não encontrei nem um pouquinho…  
T.T  
T.T  
T.T  
Mas passando à frente…  
Adorei… Não!  
A-M-E-I as vossas reviews…  
Uuuhahuahahhauhuahuahua!  
E qual a autora que não ama?  
**¬¬**

**Resposta Às Reviews:**

_**Cristina Melx:  
**Uuauhauhauhauhahuhuahau!  
Ninguém saberá os nomes dos de James e Remus até ao capítulo final…  
E acredite…  
Terá que esperar ainda um pouquinho!  
XDDDDD  
Mas agradeço imenso!  
Só espero continuar fazer rir as pessoas, porque, pelo jeito que vou, a fic está ficando sem humor…  
T.T  
Bjx!_

_**Carolmolly:  
**__Uhahuhuahuahuahuah…  
Sério?  
º.º  
Obrigadaaaaaaaaa!  
Uuauhahuhuahuahuahu!  
Bjx e continue por aqui!_

_**jehssik:  
**Autora A: Uhuahuahuhuahuahuahuahu!  
XDDDD  
Eu até fico surpreendida cada vez que estou no msn e recebo uma review…  
Então quando postei esse capítulo, aquilo não parava de apitar!  
XDDDDDDDDDD  
O.K.  
Já estou ficando um pouco convencida… mas não consigo evitar!  
Cada vez que entro no e vejo a quantidade de reviews em 3 capítulos até caio da cadeira abaixo!  
Mas voltando à sua review…  
James J: Concordo consigo, jehssik!  
A Lily vai sofrer nas mãos daquele cachorrão e por mais que suplique, essa autora louca não desiste de fazer sofrer a minha ruivinha!  
A: James…  
Aviso n.º 1: Se você continuar me chamando de louca cada vez que me encontra, tem a garantia de que Lily NÃO vai ficar com você no fim…  
Aviso n.º 2: Ela não é sua ruivinha…  
J: Você gosta muito de ameaçar, não É?  
A: Aviso n.º 3: Não me obrigue a mudar o nome do seu James Jr. para Daisy!  
J: O.K. O.K.! Não é preciso ameaçar mais… Percebi a mensagem…  
_**¬¬**  
_A: Óptimo, James!  
Mas bem…  
Sim…  
Sirius também tem a sua percentagem de sofrimento nessa fic…  
E quanto ao aparecimento de James…  
J: Só no próximo capítulo é que vou começar a aparecer mais…  
A: Como você sabe?  
J: O Sirius teve a revistar o seu camarim e encontrou os rascunhos…  
A: Eu vou matar aquele cachorrão…  
J: Mas continuando…  
Credo… Você realmente pensa isso tudo de mim?  
A: James, por favor, não fique todo emproado, tá?  
Bem, jehssik!  
James aparecerá mais nos próximos capítulos e terá uma grande influência na quebra da maldição de Sirius e Lily, logo, como é óbvio, aparecerá mais vezes, mas por enquanto apenas estou a focar a situação de Sirius e Lily...  
__Esperamos você no próximo capítulo!  
Adeus!  
Bjx!  
J: Bjx!  
E jehssik não fique triste não!  
Eu não te dou bola (no sentido que você quer, pelo menos) porque já tenho outra pessoa (que por sua vez não me dá a bola a mim…)  
Será o Karma?_**  
**

_**Yuffu:  
**Autora A: MANINHAAAAAAAA!  
XDDDD  
Que bom ver você!  
Uhuahuahuahuahuahuhuahuahua!  
Pois…  
Eu também sou contra as pessoas que matam os animais…  
James J, Sirius S e Remus R: Idem…  
A: Não admira que vocês estão contra…  
Talvez mais do que nós, né maninha?  
Uuauhhuahuahuahuahuahua!  
Imagina a cara de Lily quando descobrir que é suposto se transformar num cachorro!  
Uuahuahuhuahahuahuahu!  
S, J e R: Isso não tem piada…  
A: Mas voltando ao ponto principal (Não que esse assunto seja importante!)…  
J: Será que você é a única que sente, realmente, pena de mim?  
E ainda vou ter que aturar ver Sirius e Lily juntos um montão de tempo!  
A: James…  
É suposto responder apenas à review e não contar a história toda, tá?  
J: O.K.  
A: E sim…  
Remus vai arrasar corações…  
Pelo menos um em específico…  
S: É isso mesmo!  
Atira-te a elas, lobinho!  
Auuuuuuuuu!  
R: (Corando e deitando olhar mortal a Sirius)  
Cala-te antes que eu diga o que você fez Verão passado!  
J: O que ele fez Verão passado?  
A: Ah… Meninos!  
Concentração!  
Não estamos aqui para falarmos agora de filmes de terror…  
J: Uhuahuhauhuahuahuahu!  
A: Continuando…  
Remus vai ter a sua porção de romance nessa fic e sim…  
Eu acho que também não seria fácil ter duas Missys rondando por aí…  
Uuhauhahuhuahuahuahua!  
S: A quem o diz!  
Seriam duas fics dessas!  
A: (Deitando olhar mortal a Sirius)  
S: Porque é que todos decidiram me deitar esse olhar agora?  
R: Se calhar porque você merece e porque não se cala…  
A: FECK! Você não pode dizer essas coisas aqui! Tem crianças aqui!  
S, J e R: HEY!  
A: Uhuauhhuahuahuahua!  
S: E o que é isso de propriedade particular?  
A: Não vê o que digo, maninha?  
Nada Sirius, mantêm-te na ignorância que ficas melhor lá…  
(Revirando os olhos…)  
J: Você só saberá os nossos no fim…  
R: Como assim saberá?  
A Missy não vai dizer os nomes dos nossos… bem… Pois não?  
A: Ahhhh… Bem…  
Passando à frente…  
Esteja descansada…  
Por enquanto estou a pensar manter o Diablo no lugar, apenas para me certificar que Sirius se comporta…  
S: Eu me comporto!  
A: Claro, claro!  
Bem, Feck…  
Temos de ir…  
Espero ter respondido às suas perguntas todas mas é meio difícil controlar esses três juntos! BJX!  
S: Adeus! ;  
J: Falando assim até aparece que não gosta da nossa companhia, Missy… Adeus!  
R: Adeus:_

_**Miss Jane Poltergeist:  
**Autora A: Uhuahuahuhauhuahuahua!  
Bem, maninha…  
Eu sei que você precisa saber… Mas você já sabe…  
Remus R: Como?  
Como ela sabe?  
A: Amh… Bem…  
Sabe Remus…  
Jane é uma grande fã de você e eu tive que lhe contar!  
R: (Corando…) Eu não acredito nisso!  
A: Então, Remus?  
Já viu a quantidade de vezes que ela pediu para eu lhe dizer?  
Veja então…  
1, 2,3…  
9 vezes!  
R: Meu Merlin…  
A: _**¬¬**  
_O.K.  
Agora me apercebi que sua review toda foi a pedir o nome do Remus…  
º.º  
UHAHUAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAHUHAU!  
XDDDDDD  
R: _**¬¬**_  
A: (Recompondo-se)  
Continue por aqui, maninha…  
Que Remus também estará!  
R: :  
A: Bem…  
BJX!  
E eu também te adoro maninha!  
XDDDD  
R: Bjx!_

_**Lara M.:  
**Sirius S: Você acha isso capítulo legal?  
Você sabe que dizendo isso você está contribuindo para a minha tortura?  
O meu sofrimento?  
Autora A: Amh… Sirius?  
Você já disse isso, ao que me parece…  
S: E volto a repetir!  
Já viu?  
Eu li os rascunhos dos próximos capítulos!  
Eu dei Veritaserum para Missy!  
A: O QUÊ?  
S: Amh…  
Nada, nada…  
Bricadeirinha!  
A: Estou a ver…  
S: De qualquer das maneiras, eu sei que vou sofrer imenso!  
Eu vou ter cólicas!  
Eu vou ter menstruação!  
Eu vou ter roupa interior nova e mais complicada!  
Vou ter que começar a andar com absorventes dentro da minha mala!  
Eu vou ter que fazer depilação com aquelas duas malucas!  
Eu vou sofrer nas mãos de Lily!  
Eu vou ser constantemente ameaçado…  
A: Você já está cansando Sirius…  
(bocejando)  
S: _**¬¬**  
_A: De qualquer das maneiras, Meghan não é bem como Shondra…  
Pode ser pior no sentido que viu (Uahuhuahuauauhauhauha!) mas acho que pior que Shondra não consegue ser…  
º.º  
S: Quem é Shondra?  
A: Shondra, querido Sirius, é a vilã de minha outra fic…  
S: E eu apareço lá?  
A: Sim… Menos histérico e mais amigo de Lily…  
S: Você me está chamando de histérico?  
A: Quer o quê? Desde que esta história toda começou você só abre a boca para se queixar!  
S: _**¬¬**  
_A: Cá para mim estou falando com a consciência de Sirius…  
S: EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE TER CONSCIÊNCIA GAY! Era a última do stock que havia…  
A: (Revirando os olhos)  
S: Bem…  
Acho que não há nada a mais a dizer aqui…  
Além de garantir que N-Ã-O S-O-U G-A-Y… Minha consciência é, mas eu não sou!  
Espero que tenha ficado feliz com a minha presença, Lara…  
; Apesar de ser bem difícil NÃO ficar…  
MUAHUAHAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUAH!  
A: ºº  
S: MUAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUH…  
A: Vamos Sirius…  
Você já andou outra vez a misturar bebidas…  
__S: Não andei não…  
A: Adeus!  
Bjx! ;  
E continue por aqui!  
S: Hey!  
O que está para aí a dizer?  
Leia outra vez a minha primeira fala nessa review!  
Viu?  
Bjx! ;_

_**Thaty:  
**Uuhauhhuahuahahuauhhau!  
Obrigada, viu!  
E espero que continue por aqui!  
XDDD  
Bjx!  
;_

_**Lara B. Potter:  
**Autora A: Uuuahuhauhauhauauhauauhauhauhauha!  
Eu também adoro anime!Sirius S: O que é anime?  
A: Sirius…  
Você já me está cansando, sabe?  
Você não sabe o que é anime porque você não tem TV…  
S: O que é TV?  
A: (Bate com a cabeça na mesa)  
Au!  
S: Você enlouqueceu de vez…  
A: _**¬¬  
**_S: Que foi?  
A: Nada…  
Mas passando à frente…  
S: Você gosta de me manter na ignorância, né?  
A: Amh…  
Deixa pensar…  
Sim!  
Uhuahuahuahu!  
Mas bem…  
Claro que não quero matá-la do coração!  
Uhuahuauhhuahahahu!  
E não… Estava brincando quanto à Shondra aparecer!  
XDDDDDD  
S: Outra vez a Shondra?  
Ela deve ser bem popular para uma vilã, não?  
A: Ela é popular pelas maldades que fez e vai fazer, Sirius…  
Todos a odeiam…  
S: Amh… Certo…  
A: Pois é…  
Uuahauahuha!  
Não sei não se sua Akane vai ultrapassar minha Shondra…  
__(Olhar convencido…)  
Uhuauhahuhuahuahuahu…  
Brincando…  
Mas depois de tudo o que ela vai fazer em CinderLily 2, tenho sérias dúvidas se alguém conseguirá ultrapassá-la.  
E olhe que não estou falando isso por ela ser minha personagem…  
Vocês vão odiá-la ainda mais…  
º.º  
S: Eu vou ter que ler essas fics… Missy? Onde as posso ler?  
A: Num PC…  
S: Amh… O.K… Ignorância?  
A: Ignorância!  
S: Está a ver?  
Isto é o que eu adoro!  
Lindo, fofo, maravilhoso, gostoso, magnífico…  
Pois…  
E depois temos esse detalhe…  
Um momento…  
Porque você tem o apelido do Pontas?  
A: Concentre-se na review, Sirius…  
S: Será que ela é irmã do Pontas?  
É que se for…  
A: O James te matará se tentares o que quer que seja!  
S: Amh… Pois…  
Passando à review então…  
A: Eu vou adorar ler esse capítulo!  
Uhuahuhuahuahuahuahuahuhuahu!  
XDDDDDDD  
S: Isto passou de resposta a reviews a conferência de como maltratar e sofrer Sirius Black…  
Porque sou sempre eu que me meto no meio disto?  
A: Bem… Porque além de gostoso, lindo e fofo…  
S: Eu sabia que você sentia alguma coisa por mim!  
A: Não se torne convencido…  
Continuando…  
Além disso tudo você foi o único maroto a não se casar, a continuar imaturo e a não ter desaparecido e ser odiado por toda a população feminina adoradora dos Marotos! MUAHUAUHAHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAH!  
S: Você me está assustando…  
Qual desses todos é o James, o Remus e o Peter?  
A: (Cara que diz Falei-Demais!)  
Estava brincando…  
Vá…  
Eu adoro falar com você, mas agora tenho que ir…  
Mais reviews a responder…  
XDDDD  
Bjx!  
S: Bjx!  
Olha!  
Me mande uma coruja e tal…  
Mas não diga nada ao Pontas, viu…  
A: SIRIUS!  
S: O.K.  
Já vou!  
_

_**Tahh Black:  
**__Autora A: º.º  
Sua review é…  
Sirius S: ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
A: Uhahuahuhuahuahuahuhuahuahua!  
Obrigada imenso!  
abraça review  
S: É impossível abraçar uma review…  
A: -.-  
Desmancha prazeres…  
S: Você é que é!  
Já viu isso?  
Meu Diablo puf desapareceu!  
A: (Revirando os olhos)  
Esteja descansado que ele vai voltar a aparecer…  
Continuando…  
É…  
O capítulo ficou pequeno sim, mas fico feliz por não se ter decepcionado…  
Uuauuuhauhauhauh!  
S: Ela só vai bem com o humor desde o momento em que decidiu me maltratar!  
A: Ai, Sirius! Você só se queixa!  
S: Eu também te amo…  
A: -.-  
S: Está a ver… Até ela diz que é engraçado dar apelidos às partes íntimas! Porque Lily não concorda?  
A: Porque Lily agora tem o seu Diablo entre as pernas e não acha piada nenhuma a qualquer coisa que seja dirigida a ele… -.-  
S: Amh… O.K.  
A: Uuhahuhuahuahuahuahuhua! É… O cérebro deles sempre fica sempre entre as pernas deles… Eles não pensam noutra coisa… Uuahuhuahuahua!  
E obrigada por estar gostando tanto assim da minha fic…  
XDDD  
É o que me incentiva a continuar…  
S: A fazer-ME sofrer… Pois! Porque Lily não vai sofrer nada no meio disso tudo!  
A: Basta ter o seu corpo para começar a sofrer, Sirius…  
Bjx!  
Até ao próximo capítulo!  
S: Você só sabe fazer-me ser mal visto!  
A: É o que merece, depois de ter me dado Veritaserum!  
S: -.-  
Bjx, Tahh!  
Por acaso você é uma prima minha distante?  
É que você tem meu apelido…  
A: Black é um nome comum, Sirius…  
Agora anda!**  
**_

_**Srta. Thalita Black:  
**__Autora A: Uhuahuhuaahuhahua!  
Sério?  
Sim, sou de Portugal!  
Uuauhuahua!  
E claro que pode mandar recadinhos a eles…  
Bem…  
Para Sirius…  
Sirius S: Você tem o meu apelido, Thalita! E me está ofendendo! T.T  
Como assim cantadas infernais?  
Lily L: Aquelas cantadas que o Potter insiste TANTO em me dar, mesmo sabendo que não terá hipótese nenhuma comigo…  
A: É melhor não contrariar…  
-.-  
L: Uhahuahuhahuahuahu!  
Sabe?  
Até que isso é uma boa ideia!  
S: QUÊ? Não é nada boa ideia!  
Missy! Não permita!  
A: Vou pensar no assunto…  
L: :  
S: T.T  
A: E obrigada!  
Agradeço imenso por ter gostado…  
E espero que continue por aqui…  
Bjx!S e L: Bjx:**  
**_

_**JhU Radcliffe:  
**__Autora A:Uhuahuahuhuahuauhahu!  
Não faz mal…  
Eu, por acaso, também estou com dor de cabeça…  
E não estou brincando…  
Eu ia a entrar numa sala e alguém muito espertinho fechou a porta no mesmo momento…  
T.T  
Mas passando ao que interessa…  
Obrigada por estar a gostar da fic…  
Uhuahuhuahuahuahuahua!  
Fico mesmo muito feliz!  
James J: Ela só vai contar o nome do meu mesmo no finalzinho da fic… Sinto muito!  
A: Uhuauauhhauhua!  
Mas, por enquanto, terá mais algumas cenas divertidas… (Espero, pois ultimamente tenho andado com uma crise…)  
J: É… Até que não ficou muito romântico assim… Podia ter dispensado a cena em que Sirius e Lily estão no banheiro!  
A: James, apesar de tão adorável que fica quando está com uma crise de ciúmes, não fique…  
Você até vai ficar muito feliz quando chegar ao fim…  
J: Espero bem que sim…  
Então, adeus JhU!  
A: Adorei ver-te por cá!  
Uuahhuahuauhahuahuhuahuah!Bjx!  
J: Bjx!**  
**_

_**Gabi LBP:  
**__Sirius S: Como assim não deve ser tão grande assim? Quer ver, é isso? Quer? Quer?  
Autora A: SIRIUS! ACALME-SE! E SENTE-SE!  
Remus R: E volta a apertar o cinto!  
E eu sei que, por culpa da Missy, toda a gente quer saber o nome dos coisos do resto dos marotos… Mas isso só será revelado no fim da fic…  
S: SE houver fim… Muahhauhuahuahuahuahua!  
A: Tente fazer alguma coisa e eu o mato… Depois de o capar!  
S: Não cape, não!  
Porque será que essas leitoras me odeiam tanto?  
A: Não te sei explicar…  
É uma coisa que apenas o cérebro feminino consegue alcançar… Sem ofensas Remus…  
R: Não faz mal.. Mas bem… Lily VAI sofrer nas mãos de Sirius… E eu nem quero imaginar o que Lily vai fazer quando descobrir que realmente tem que tomar banho no coro de Sirius… º.º  
A: Uhahuahhahahua!  
E é claro que a sua opinião conta!  
Até agradeço imenso!  
XDDDD  
Bjx!S e R: Adeus! ;_

_**Tahh Black:  
**Uhauahahahuahuhahaa!  
Não faz mal!  
Já lá está a resposta!Bjx!  
:_

_**Ana Evans Black:  
**Sirius S: Viu, Missy? "Eu vou querer o meu lindo e maravilhoso Sirius Black!"  
Autora A: Convencido…  
S: Não, minha cara… Realista! Muito diferente! ;  
A: Concentre-se então na review!  
S: O.K.  
Bem… Você só saberá os nomes dos de James e Remus mesmo no fim da fic…  
A: Pois é… Sinto decepcioná-la, mas tem de ser assim… Suspense da fic!  
Uhahahuhuahuaha!S: É… Eu acho que preferia o suspense à comédia… Essa fic é uma tortura para mim!  
A: (Revirando os olhos…)  
S: E agora tenho uma consciência gay! GAY!  
A: Já percebemos, Sirius…  
Bem, Ana…  
Bjx!  
Continue por aqui, viu?  
S: Bjx! ;_

_**Lolamedr:  
**Oiiii!  
XDD  
Tudo e com você?  
Uuhahuauhhuaahuahuauhah!  
Obrigadaaaa!  
Agradeço imenso por ter lido as fics e por ter gostado viu?  
E James em CinderLily teve que sair assim, porque se não em vez de uma fic saía uma short-fic e eu não queria isso…  
Mas bem…  
Bjx! E espero que continue lendo…  
;_

_**Cissy Belly Black:  
**Oi!  
Uuhahuhauhuahuahuahu!  
Sério?  
Desculpa, então…  
Não era suposto ter-me atrasado tanto, mas tive um montão de problemas…  
Uuhauhhauhuahuauhuaauhhua!  
É…  
Mas não para Sirius, que não achou muita graça… ;  
EU?  
Eu não tenho a mente poluída não!  
A isso se chama cultura…  
Nova tecnologia!  
:P  
Uhuahahuhuahuahuahuahuhua…  
Brincadeira!  
Com matar o gato?  
Coitadinha da minha Nis!  
T.T  
T.T  
T.T  
Uhahuuahuhauha…  
BJX!  
E quero ver você no próximo capítulo, viu?  
;_

_**Dama mary potter:  
**Autora A: Oiii!  
Sério?  
Nem imagina como fico feliz em ouvir isso! XDDDD  
Sirius S: Como você fica feliz! Me diga! Como você consegue gostar dessa fic? Aqui me torturam! Aqui me põem em sofrimento, esperando eu superar! Eu tenho traumas e mesmo assim insistem para que use rosa! Espere aí… Porque você tem o apelido do Pontas?  
A: Amh… Sirius… Você está aqui NÃO para fazer perguntas, mas SIM para responder…  
S: Depois falam como se fosse um retardado... Viu? VIU?  
A: Olhe! Vai chamar o Remus que ele já devia estar aq…  
Remus R: Eu já estou aqui!  
A: Desculpa… Não te vi…  
S: Que problemão? NÓS não arranjamos nenhum problemão! A Lily é que arranjou! A culpa é dela! A culpa disto tudo é dela!  
A: Sirius! Por favor, controle-se!  
S: Como me posso controlar! Eu li os rascunhos dos próximos capítulos! EU LI O TRAILER! EU VOU ESTAR COM TPM!  
R: Eu acho que já estás…  
A: UHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHUAHUAHU!  
S: Você está é todo convencido por a Mary (posso te tratar assim, né?) achar-te mais gostosão do que eu, Sirius Black!  
__R: (Cora)  
A: Meninos, guardem as brigas para OUTRA fic, O.K.? Continuando… Sim… Sirius vai passar por vários problemas femininos, como disse…  
S: Viu? Viu? E depois me diz que Lily vai sofrer mais do que eu!  
A: É claro que vai… Estando no seu corpo quem não sofreria?  
R: Uhuauhahahuahuahuahua! XDDDD  
A: Yap… Lily vai sofrer… Mas Sirius também… Mas para saber mais vai ter que continuar lendo mesmo a fic… ;  
S: Lendo essa fic você estaria fomentando para a minha tortura sabia?  
A: Sirius, cale-se!  
R: Bem… Então adeus, Mary… Bjx!  
A: Bjx! ;  
S: Você por acaso é prima do Pontas?  
A: (Puxando Sirius pela gravata para fora do compartimento)  
_

_**Ly Black:  
**Maninhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Uhahuhauahuahuahuahuhauhuahua!  
Sério?  
__XDDDDDDD  
Que vergonha!  
Você lendo minha fic e eu nada!  
-.-'  
Sou uma mal-agradecida…  
-.-'  
Mas prometo ir lá quando puder…  
__Oki?  
E fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado E por ter deixado duas maravilhosas reviews…  
XDDDDDD  
Huhahuahuhauhahu!  
BJX!  
;_

_**Fini Felton:  
**Uuhahuhuahuahuahuahuhuahauhuahauhua!  
Esteja descansada…  
__Se continuarem a ler essa fic e a deixarem reviews, é óbvio que não deleterei…  
E não é uma ameaça não…  
Apenas não quero estar gastando tempo a escrever uma fic que não é lida por ninguém, né?  
__Acredite que sim…  
E isso é só o princípio das crises e dos traumas deles os dois…  
Uhuahuahuhauhuahuahuahu!  
__Bem…  
Bjx!  
;_

**Missy.M.me:  
**_XDDD  
Uhuahuahuahu!  
Sério que gostou?  
E sim… Tenho conta no floreios e borrões, mas às vezes me esqueço de passar por lá…  
: p  
E eu vou querer ler sua fic, sim!  
__Uhahuahuhauhuahua!  
__Não diga isso… Todas as fics são diferentes, logo não há meio para copmparar!  
__XDDD  
__Mas bem…  
__Espero que continue por aqui e que não a tenha desiludido com esse capítulo, mas é que tive alguns problemas e já me estava a irritar com o meu pc aqui…  
__Bjx!_

**Linha Black:  
**_Autora A: Siiiim! Sou portuguesa… Mas tem que perceber que não posso fazer nada com a linguagem, né? Mas se tiver alguma dúvida basta dizer!  
Sirius S: Sou seu marido?  
A: Não tente perceber, Sirius… É muito complicado para a mente de um garoto como eu…  
__S: -.-  
E O QUE TEM O NOME DAS MINHAS GENITAIS?  
T.T  
T.T  
T.T  
T.T  
Ninguém gosta de mim… Ninguém gosta do meu Diablozinho… Porquê?  
__A: O.K. Ele agora está com uma crise das grandes…  
__S: Ninguém…  
T.T  
A: O.K.  
Adorei falar com você, mas sabe…  
S: PORQUÊ, MISSY?  
__A: (ignora)… se você quiser que lhe tirem esse nome terá que falar com Lily, mesmo… Mas ela está mesmo é decidida a ameaçar o Sirius a capar o Diablo e não a mudar o nome…  
S: Depois é isso… Eu não durmo há noite a pensar no que poderá a acontecer ao meu bebé…  
__A: Ai, Merlin… Bem… Bjx!_

**Campanha da Semana:**

**_Deixe uma review (ou duas, ou três, ou quatro…) e o primeiro a acertar na seguinte pergunta, pudera ser o primeiro a ler o capítulo!_**

**_O que significa Nis (o nome da gata de Marlene)?_**

**_a) Bola de Neve;_**

_**b) Gata de Neve;**_

**_c) Floco Branco._**

_**PARTICIPE!**_

_**Próximo capítulo…**_

"_Em Busca do Livro" _(Finalmente um título decente, para variar…)

"_- Porquê, Lily? PORQUÊ?**  
**- Sirius! Não dramatize! É fácil colocar um soutien! E agora me deixa em paz!"_

Lily agora descobriu que tem a consciência GAY de Sirius e, no próximo capítulo, a consciência de Lily trará alguns problemas ao garoto, já que tem C.I.S.H.… MUUHAHAAUHAHUHUAHUAHUA!  
Sim… Sou má…  
E NÃO direi o que C.I.S.H.  
Isso caberá a você, cara leitora…  
E, para além disso, Sirius terá alguns problemas com a sua nova roupa interior e Lily terá um ataque cardíaco quando descobrir o que esconde as gavetas dos… MAROTOS!  
Isso mesmo, meninas!  
Lily irá descobrir coisas BEM impressionantes em cada uma das gavetas dos marotos…  
Uuhauhuahuahuahuhauhuahuahuahuhua!  
Fiquem para ver em…  
Oris Conversio!


	5. Em Busca do Livro

_Dedicado à maluca de uma amiga minha que me AMEAÇOU se não continuasse essa fic aqui... Sim, é para ti, Filipa... xD_

**

* * *

**

**Oris Conversio  
**por _MissyGoldy_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo n.º 4  
**"_Em Busca do Livro…"_

* * *

"_Porque você nunca saiu com o James, afinal?"_

"_E porque você nunca se cala?"_

"_Se calhar por ser uma consciência… Consciências não se calam… Principalmente quando a pessoa que a tem está sempre a cometer erros, querida…"_

"_Era uma pergunta retórica!!!"_

"_Ah! O.K.… Mas, Lily! Ele não é tão mau assim como você pensa! Ele é capaz de ser muito romântico, sabe? E é lindo… E é fofo… E é…"_

"_O Sirius???"_

"_Não! O James!!! E ele é sempre tão querido contigo!!!"_

"_Sabe… Acho que já estou a dar razão a Sirius por ele NUNCA ter dado ouvidos à sua própria consciência!"_

Lily bufou e deixou-se cair numa das melhores poltronas do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, perto da lareira, que, por sua vez, já transmitia o confortável calor proveniente das labaredas que engoliam pedaços de madeira e de pergaminhos velhos.

"_Você não devia estar à procura do livro?"_

"_Ups… Esqueci-me… É o que dá ter um ninho de aranhas no lugar de um cérebro verdadeiro…"_

"_Pois… Está aqui a dizer que o prazo de validade expirou há três anos…"_

"_Três anos?"_

"_Yap… Temos de renovar!"_

Lily revirou os olhos e, impulsionando o corpo para se levantar, olhou em volta com toda a atenção.

O único lugar onde poderia estar o livro era ali no Salão Comunal, pois tinha sido o último lugar em que estivera com ele.

Mas depois de dar a volta inteira ao aposento, procurando em cada canto, debaixo das mesas e até das poltronas, Lily convenceu-se que alguém levara o livro quando ela e Sirius tinham desmaiado.

"_Agora basta saber quem…"_

"_Se calhar foi uma das tuas amigas…"_

"_Pode ter sido qualquer um!"_

Lily olhou para as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino.

Não valia a pena tentar subir, pois sabia que as escadas desapareciam logo que tocasse no primeiro degrau.

Então, olhou para as escadas que davam ao dormitório masculino.

Qualquer um dos marotos poderia, de facto, ter levado o livro… Não?

Suspirando, Lily ia a subir, mas parou em seguida, contorcendo-se.

"_Amh… Sabe, Lily… Há banheiro lá no dormitório!"_

"_MAS EU NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO!"_

"_Porquê?"_

"_Porque isso implicaria mexer… NAQUILO!"_

Lily olhou em volta, à beira das lágrimas…

"_Uau… Que dilema! Banheiro ou tapete do Salão Comunal? Banheiro ou tapete do Salão Comunal? Banheiro ou tapete do Salão Comunal? Banheiro ou tapete do Salão Comunal?"_

"_CALE-SE!"_

* * *

- Sabe, Lene… Tenho uma pequena curiosidade!- pronunciou-se Sirius, olhando disfarçadamente para as montras pelas quais passava lentamente. 

- E qual seria essa sua pequena curiosidade, Lily?- perguntou Marlene, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas bem definidas, mas com um sorriso simpático.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por uns momentos, hipnotizado pelo sorriso perfeito da amiga de Lily, mas ao ver esta com uma expressão confusa, desviou o olhar novamente para as montras.

- Amh… Porque você nunca saiu com Sirius?- perguntou ele.

- Sirius? Não sabia que tinhas assim tão intimidade com o Black, Lily!- pronunciou-se Jewel, dando uma gargalhada, enquanto apertava o casaco mais contra o corpo ao passar uma brisa gélida.

- Bem… Quer dizer… Não tenho…

- Não é preciso ficar nervosa, Lily! Estava a brincar!- disse Jewel, piscando um olho.

- Ah!- riu-se, nervosamente, Sirius.- Mas, então, Lene?

Marlene, que parecia estar a considerar a pergunta, um tanto estranha, principalmente vinda da suposta amiga, virou um olhar para ela.

- Amh…- começou Lene, mordendo o lábio inferior e afastando o olhar da amiga para fixar um ponto invisível à sua frente.- Eu nunca saí com o Black por ele ser um idiota!

Sirius estacou a meio da rua, fazendo com que várias pessoas, que seguiam atrás de si, chocassem umas com as outras com a paragem inesperada.

- Mas você deveria sair com ele!- aconselhou Sirius, tentando parecer discreto.

- E porquê?- perguntou Lene, também parando mesmo à sua frente.**  
**- Ele está no topo de todas as listas de Hogwarts, Lene!- explicou ele, como se fosse o mais óbvio.**  
**- Incluindo a de mais idiota, não Lily?- disse Lene, sarcasticamente, e revirando os olhos.- Eu já te disse! Eu não saio com ele pelas mesmas razões que você pensa que são um impedimento para sair com James!

- E quais seriam essas as razões?- perguntou Sirius, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

- Oh, por favor, Lily! Basta olhar para aquele convencido para ver que ele é presunçoso, galinha, egoísta e pensa que o mundo todo gira à sua volta! Sem contar que pensa que todas as garotas querem sair com ele! Que EU quero sair com ele!- Lene parecia estar a ficar irritada, pois começara a bracejar e a voz tornara-se mais agressiva.

Sirius esbugalhou os olhos, afastando-se um pouco para não ter a hipótese de levar com algum dos punhos fechados de Lene.

- Não ligue, Lily…- suspirou Jewel, começando a empurrar Lene pela rua abaixo.- Já sabe como é o TPM!

Os olhos de Sirius abriram-se ainda mais, como se fosse possível…

"_Eu definitivamente não sei, NEM quero saber o que é ISSO!"_

* * *

Já tinham passado cerca de duas horas lá em Sirius entrou no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, juntamente com uma Jewel sorridente e uma Lene ainda irritada. 

Olhando em volta, Sirius encontrou logo Lily, que aparentava uma expressão chocada, balançando o corpo para a frente e para trás.

- Amh… Eu já venho, O.K.?- pronunciou Sirius, sem nem olhar para as outras duas e afastando-se em direcção a Lily, que fixava a lareira com olhar assustado.- Lily? Você está bem?

Lily virou, lentamente, a cabeça em direcção a ele, voltando-a na posição inicial, logo em seguida.

- Lily? Você está-me assustando…- sussurrou Sirius, sentando-se ao lado dela.- Lily…

- Eu preciso de falar da minha consciência!- exclamou ela, de repente, virando-se mais uma vez para ele.

- De quem?- murmuro Sirius, olhando em volta.

- Minha consciência idiota!!!- e dizendo isto, Lily pegou na cabeça de Sirius e começou a falar para o ouvido de Sirius.- Miley? Você está aí? MILEY!!!

- AH!!! Lily!- exclamou Sirius, mas vendo que todos tinham virado a sua atenção para ele, cantarolou em seguida:- Lily! Lily! A little flower! Lily…

Todos afastaram o olhar, ainda meio desconfiados.

Sirius, pensando que seria melhor levar Lily para outro lado, já que parecia ter bebido demasiados Uísque de Fogo, só para uma manhã, pegou-lhe na mão e arrastou-a para o dormitório masculino.

- Você está louca? Quer que eu fique surdo???- sussurrou ele, esfregando o ouvido.- E quem é essa Miley???

"_O que essa louca quer agora de mim??? Ela disse que me daria férias!!! E vinte e quatro horas NÃO são consideradas férias!!! EU QUERO MEU DINHEIRO DE VOLTA!!! SE NÃO ME SUÍCIDO!!!"_

- AAAH!- assustou-se Sirius, ao ouvir um voz fina dentro da sua cabeça.

- Essa é Miley!- sorriu Lily.- Minha… Sexta consciência!

- C… Consciência?- Sirius parou para raciocinar.- Outra não! Por favor, meu Merlin! Outra nãããããããããããããooooo!!!

"_Eu não sei do que ele se queixa…"_

"_Se calhar as suas tentativas de fazerem-no convidar James para sair é o bastante para ele estar a tentar partir a cabeça no roupeiro…"_

"_Oh… Isso…"_

- Espera aí! Isso quer dizer que tens a minha consciência???- perguntou Sirius, parando a meio de mais uma cabeçada.

"_Aquilo é um sorriso??? ELE ESTÁ SORRINDO POR EU O TER ABANDONADO??? ERA SUPOSTO ELE ESTAR A CHORAR! AMEAÇAR QUE SE IRIA ATIRAR DA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA SE NÃO ME TIVESSE DE VOLTA!!!"_

- Amh… Sim…- disse Lily.- Mas se fosse a ti não sorria tanto… Minha consciência não é fácil de se lidar, também…

"_O que ela está para ali a dizer? Eu sou uma consciência completamente normal!!!"_

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Sirius, sentando-se na cama.

- Bem… Miley sofre de… C.I.S.H.!

"_C.I.S.H., Lily?"_

- C.I.S.H.?

- Crise Incontida de Suicídio e Homicídio!- explicou prontamente Lily.

Sirius esbugalhou os olhos.

"_Ora… Não é assim tão grave!"_

- Então, foi a Miley que te obrigou a te atirares para o lago, a meio do Inverno do primeiro ano!

- Sim…

- E foi ela que te obrigou a dares aquele pontapé ao coiso de James no ano passado!

- Sim…

- E ao meu Diablo!

- Amh… Não! Essa fui eu!- interrompeu Lily, sorrindo sadicamente.- E mereceste! Não tinhas NADA que expor a lingerie feminina do sexto ano no Salão Principal!!! Mas de resto foi ela…

- Oh… O.K.…- murmurou Sirius, com uma careta de dor, ao lembrar-se do infeliz incidente.- Mas o que querias dizer à Milo?

"_MILEYYYYYYYY!!!"_

- Sir…- James interrompeu-se ao ver Lily acompanhada por Sirius.- Ah… Está aqui… Volto mais tarde!

James fechou a porta com um estrondo e Lily pôde ouvir os passos irritados do garoto a descer a escada.

- O que deu nele?- perguntou Lily, olhando para Sirius.

- Já lhe passa… Ciúmes!- disse Sirius, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ciúmes… De nós?

"_Queres que te faça um desenho?"_

- O que tem?- perguntou Sirius confuso.

Lily não respondeu, apenas encolheu os ombros.

- LILY! ESTÁS AÍ?- a voz de Marlene fez-se ouvir fora do dormitório masculino.

- Sim!- suspirou cansado Sirius, levantando-se.- Falamos depois… Combinámos ir um pouco para ao lago falar de "rapazes, moda e outras futiluidades!!!"

- Primeiro, Sirius, eu sei que não estás assim tão aborrecido por estares a receber mais atenção que o normal da Marlene… Estás até a adorar! Segundo, nós não falamos dessas coisas… Se tiveres sorte, esse tema surgirá depois de uma hora a combinar esquemas maquiavélicos para torturar vocês, os Marotos… E terceiro… São futilidades e não futiluidades! É melhor treinares a tua dicção oral… Não?- referiu Lily, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Sirius ficou alguns minutos a olhar assombrado para Lily.

- Torturas contra os Marotos?

- Umh-umh!- sorriu Lily, com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Amh… O.K…- Sirius deu um risinho nervoso, correndo para fora do dormitório rapidamente.

* * *

Sirius, juntamente com Jewel e Marlene, dirigiu-se à beira do enorme lago, sentando-se na relva fresca e vislumbrando os tentáculos da Lula Gigante na superfície ondular e cristalina. 

Porém, quando Marlene ia a abrir o tema da conversa, algo veio interromper o sossego dos três, que estavam deitados na relva fresca.

- Deixa-me adivinhar… São quatro garotos idiotas e denominam-se por Marotos!- resmungou Lene, ainda de olhos fechados, deitada na relva.

Jewel, que se sentara para ver o que estava a acontecer, olhou para Sirius, que seguira o movimento da garota.

- Na verdade são três… Mas SÃO os marotos…- respondeu Jewel, ainda olhando para Sirius, esperando alguma reacção.- Parece que estão outra vez a lançar feitiços ao Snape… Lily?

- O que quer que eu faça com isso?- perguntou Sirius, ao que Lene abriu os olhos.

- Você é monitora-chefe! Cumpra os seus deveres!- respondeu Lene, sentando-se, também.- E mesmo assim, nunca precisou de nenhuma razão para impedir os marotos de se meterem em sarilhos, Lily!

Sirius olhou para o local onde estavam os seus três amigos e, de facto, Snape já estava suspenso no ar pelo tornozelo.

- Então?- perguntou, calmamente, Jewel, olhando para o mesmo local.

- Já estou a ir…- suspirou Sirius, levantando-se lentamente.

À medida que se encaminhava para o local onde James se ria às gargalhadas com Peter, e Remus olhava em volta com uma expressão de arrependimento, Sirius viu uma outra pessoa a se encaminhar. Ele próprio.

- Oh, não…- murmurou, correndo em direcção aos amigos, tentando chegar primeiro que Lily.

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER?- gritou Lily, libertando Snape, que caiu no duro chão.

- O que TU pensas que estás a fazer, Sirius? Pensei que te ias juntar!- proferiu James, entre o confuso e o divertido.

- Isso mesmo!!!- reforçou o próprio Sirius, ao chegar perto dos amigos e recebendo um olhar de raiva de Lily.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer???- sussurrou Lily, de forma a ser Sirius apenas a ouvi-la.

- Isso pergunto eu! Tu és eu, agora! Não podes andar aí toda bem comportadinha, porque senão pensam que me arrebentaram os fusíveis do cérebro!

"_Como se isso já não tivesse acontecido!"_

- Por isso… "Descomporta-te"!- progrediu Sirius, dando um leve safanão a Lily, para esta se juntar ao grupo dos marotos, que os olhavam confusos.

Porém, não medindo as forças, Lily deu uma cotovelada a Sirius, irritada, o que fez com que Sirius caísse no lago.

- LILY!- gritou James, ajudando a suposta Lily a pôr-se de pé. Porém, mal ao fazer isto, James sentiu a cara a ferver, de tão corado que estava.

- O que foi?- perguntou Sirius, confuso pelo comportamento raro do amigo.

- Lily… A tua… tua blus…- gaguejou James, ficando ainda mais corado.

Sirius olhou para baixo, corando novamente, enquanto que Lily se apercebia do que estava a acontecer, ficando igualmente vermelha…

Mas de irritação…

* * *

- SABE O QUE É SOUTIEN, SIRIUS??? S-O-U-T-I-E-N???- gritava Lily, ao fundo das escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino, enquanto andava em círculos pelo salão comunal estranhamente vazio, pois os alunos do primeiro ano e do segundo costumavam passar as tardes ali, enquanto os mais velhos iam a Hogsmeade. 

"_Acha estranho??? Depois de ouvir os seus gritos não voltam aqui muito cedo…"_

"_Faz-me um favor… CALA-TE!!!"_

- Não faz parte da minha natureza masculina saber o que é isso!!!- defendeu-se Sirius, de dentro do dormitório, procurando, em todas as gavetas, a tal roupa interior.- Mas tenho a certeza que é um objecto manipulador e de tortura!

- S-O-U-T-I-E-N É O QUE SE USA PARA EVITAR CENAS DAQUELAS QUE ACABÁMOS DE VER! CENAS DE BLUSAS MOLHADAS!!! SEM SOUTIEN!!!!!!!!!!!! AGORA METADE DE HOGWARTS VIRAM MEU PEITO!!!!!!! O PEITO DA MONITORA-CHEFE!!! DE RESPEITÁVEL PASSEI A… A…

- Inrespeitável? – perguntou Sirius, aparecendo no topo das escadas, com um soutien.

- Não te faças de engraçadinho comigo, Sirius!- resmungou Lily, ainda a fumegar.

Sirius encolheu os ombros e esticou o braço, segurando o soutien em frente do rosto de Lily.

- Bem… Então como é que essa coisa se põe?- perguntou ele.

- Eu vou-te dizer como essa coisa se põe!!!- rosnou Lily, arrastando Sirius até ao sofá.

- AHHHH… Você vai-me torturar…- choramingou Sirius, sendo atirado com alguma força contra o sofá.

- Não seja idiota!!!- pronunciou Lily, tentando colocar o tal soutien num Sirius que se remexia no soutien, em busca de salvação.

- Porquê, Lily? PORQUÊ???- desesperou-se Sirius, batendo com os pés.

- Sirius! Não dramatize! É fácil colocar um soutien!!! E agora me deixa em paz!!!- exclamou Lily, dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.- Meu Merlin, se as garotas dessa escola vissem como você é a colocar um soutien, não ficavam assim tão impressionadas.

- Isso deve-se, talvez, por eu ser mais hábil a tirá-los e não a colocá-los, minha cara Lily!- explicou Sirius, dando um sorriso perverso.

- GALINHA!!!- gritou Lily, antes de atirar com uma almofada ao rosto de Sirius.

* * *

Oi…  
Ok, ok…  
Já estou vendo leitoras lá ao fundo com olhares ameaçadores…  
Mas tenho BOAAAASS desculpas… Primeiro tive doente, depois foi a escola, e, entretanto, perdi toda a emoção de escrever… PERDOEM-MEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Eu sei que isto é desnecessário, já que vocês depois de lerem estas desgraças que escrevi…  
Mas, de qualquer das maneiras… Agradeço imenso TODAS as reviews LINDAAAAAS que me mandaram… Tive pena foi de não ter tido muito tempo para respondê-las, por isso peço desculpa se falhei qualquer coisa que me tenham perguntado…  
Ah!!!  
E a resposta certa para a pergunta do capítulo anterior era a B, mas não consegui cumprir o que tinha prometido… Sorry… :s 

**Resposta Às Reviews:**

**Cristina: **Oiii!!! Tudo bem? Bem… Quanto a isso não posso responder… Tenho de manter pelo menos um mistério, né?! E acho que não tem de esperar muito… Estou a tentar escrever e a postar o mais rápido possível… Mas bem, espero que com esta desgraçada de capítulo não fique arrependida de me ter enviado esta maravilhosa review, viu? Bjx ;

**Lara M.:** Uuhauhauhuhahuauha!!! Lara… Eu sei o que as garotas sofrem com isso… E esta foi a maneira de descontar o que sinto numa fic… E a vítima foi Sirius… Bem, foi à sorte! xDD Mas esteja descansada que não vou ser assim TÃOOOO má… xD Bjx

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga: **Uuahahu!!! Exactamente… Consciência G-A-Y! E ainda não viu nada!!! xDD

**Carolmolly: **Obrigadaaa!! xD E sim… Tanto Lily como Sirius vão sofrer… Mas mais Sirius… Ninguém disse que ser mulher é fácil! ;

**JhU Radcliffe:** Oh! Obrigada!!! xDD E obrigada (mesmo muito muito muito muito…) por ter gostado desse capitulo… Só espero que goste também dessa desgraça… : Mas bem… Continue por aqui… Uuhauhaha… Bjx!

**Ana Evans Black: **Nem imagina o que a consciência ainda vai fazer ao Sirius… Até pode se ter livrado de uma masoquista… Mas não da consciência maluca e tarada de Lily… Não se esqueça que as consciências de minhas personagens são o completo oposto destas… xDD Bjx!

**Ly Black: **Uuhahuahuhua!!! Obrigada maninha!!! xDD Bjx!!!

**Thaty: **Uuhauha!!! Eu sei… Ainda por cima sendo a de Sirius… ;

**Natália Regina Souza: **Uuahaauahuauhauh!!! Obrigada por ter achado engraçado… Mas é que eu sempre acho minhas fics uma porcaria, por muito que me digam o contrário… Mas esse capitulo ta mesmooooooo!!! xS Bjx!!!

**Fini Felton: **Desculpe a demora… Mesmo… Mas não pude mesmo postar antes… Sorry! Mas bem… espero que goste desse capitulo tanto como gostou do outro, viu?

**Eve Black: **Oi! Ah… Obrigada! xDD Espero que continue por aqui então… Bjx

**Cissy Belly Black: **Uuahuahuuhauha!!! Adorei sua review… Mesmo! xDD E bem… Sirius não percebeu o que você quis dizer com aquilo… Está mais preocupado com o scrip do próximo capítulo… (EU VOU TER QUE FAZER O QUÊ???) Ah-ah… Bem… Espero que continue por aqui, viu? Ah… E James só vai descobrir que estava agarrando Sirius no fim… xDDD Bjx!!!

**Tahh Halliweel: **Uuhuhauhahuhuahua!!! Bem… Brian é mesmo namorado de Lily… Mas vá por mim… NÃO tenha pena dele… Ele ainda vai fazer muita asneira… E eu também estou adorando inventar siglas… Uhauhahuauha!!! Mas bem… Recordista… Meu deus… Nunca vi tanta review numa fic minha!!! xDDD Bjx!!!

**Dama Mary Potter: **Uuahuhuauha!!! Esteja descansada que é isso que vai acontecer… ;

**Lulu Star:** Pois… Já pode ver por este capítulo, né? xD E sim… Lily vai encontrar coisas, BEM, constrangedoras… Mas apenas no próximo capítulo!!! Bjx!!

**Linha Black:** Uuahuuahhua!!! Toda gente tá contra o nome do coiso do Sirius… Então mais vale não relevar os dos restantes marotos… xDD

**Emmy PadGirl:** Oii!!! Obrigada!!! Uhuahuahuhua!!! E a consciência de Sirius é gay por ser o completo oposto dele, viu! ; E sim… Lily vai descobrir os mais estranhos e divertidos segredos dos Marotos… E não falta muito para fazer isso com o Sirius, mesmo… Uhuahuahuhua… BJX!

**Miss Jane Poltergeist**: Meu Merlin… Que review enorme… Tinha que ser da minha maninha krida, ne!!! Uhahuahuhua… Só você para me fazer rir até numa review!!! xDDDDDD Bjx!!!

**Yuufu: **Uhauhuahuhauhauhahu!!! xDDD… Mas bem… Sirius é apenas burro NESSA fic minha! Nas outras é completamente diferente! ; Espero que continue por aqui maninha… Bjx :) E suas fics são igualmente boas, viu??

**Doom Black: **Oii! Uhuahuah… Obrigada e agradeço imenso por ter lido minha fic… Só espero que continue por aqui, viu? Bjx! xD

**J. Hillstone:** Uuahuahu… Bem… O objectivo dessa fic é exagerar mesmo, pois é uma paródia tipicamente americana… Mas gostei do seu comentário! Foi muito sincera, viu? Bjx! ;

**Mel: **Oi! Uhauhhua… Bem… Vou ter que torturar mesmo então… O nome dos coisos deles só vão ser revelados no finalzinho da fic!!! xDD Bjx!!

**Elektra015: **Oh… Obrigadaaa: Espero que continue lendo então essa fic!!! ; Bjx!

**Thatty: **Uhauhauhhua… Não é ser modesta… É ser teimosa… Tudo o que faço sempre parece lixo… xDD Mas, bem… Só espero me curar… Uhuahuahu!!! Bjx!!!

**Lih Black: **OMG!!! Sua review é ENORMEEEEEEE!!! Uhuahuahuhua… Mas bem… Obrigada por estar a acompanhar a fic (Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!) e por estar gostando tanto das minhas ideias malucas… Mas você também está dando umas interessantes, viu??? Uhuauhuhauhauh… Bjx!!!

**Nah: **Uhuauhahua… Sério? Obrigada!!! Espero que continue acompanhando-a!!! Bjx

**Maureani: **Uuahuhuauhauha… Muito obrigada por gostar de minhas fics, viu? xDD Só espero que continue lendo-as e gostando (mas acho essa última difícil, já que sou uma escritora desleixada!!!) Bjx!!!

**Lily Montgomery: **Desculpe Lily, mas sério que não deu para pô-los a responder… Sorry… Mas eu agradeço pela sua review… : Bjx

**Lolamedr: **Oii!!! Ok!!! xD Mande quando quiser viu? Bjx!!!

**Luh Caulfield: **Uhahuahuahuhua!!! Eu sei… Eu próprio sofro disso às vezes!!! xDD E obrigada por estar lendo minha fic, viu? ; Bjx!!!

**Miss GinnyMalfoy: **Oii!!! Obrigada e tenha a certeza que aviso você!!! Bjx:

**Mari s2: **Uuhahuahu… Oki! ;

**rAbIxU: **Oi! Obrigada!!! Continue por aqui, viu?

**Lecherry Jane Potter: **Uhauhahahuhuahua!!! Sério?! Normalmente, ninguém gosta de Sirius histérico… xDD Mas obrigada… Bjx!!!

**Pequena Malfoy: **Oiii!!! Uhhuahuahua… Obrigada muito, muito, viu? xD Continue lendo minha fic, oki? ; Bjx!

**Ellen-Potter: **Uhauhahuhau!!! Obrigadaaa: Está aqui mais um capítulo então… ; Espero que goste… Bjx!!!

* * *

É tudo, então…  
POR FAVOR!!!!  
CONTINUEM POR AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ah… E deixem uma reviewzinha… Please? Alguém??? 


	6. OPENM

_Primeiro gostava de pedir desculpas a todas as leitoras da fic! Sei que não mereço todas as reviews que me mandam, mas eu não consegui escrever mesmo nada durante todo este tempo, por causa da porcaria da inspiração. Desculpem mesmo a sério, mas já estou a tentar mudar isso!  
__Em segundo, este capítulo era para ter outro título, mas não consegui inserir a gata de Marlene (por enquanto) aqui neste capítulo! Só espero que não fiquem muito desiludidas!_

* * *

**Oris Conversio**  
por _MissyGoldy__

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º 5  
**_"O.P.E.M.N."  
(Objectos Pervertidos e Estranhos de uma Mente Ninfomaníaca)_

* * *

- Ouviram o que aconteceram à Evans esta tarde? – perguntou uma garota de Slytherin aos amigos, rindo-se compulsivamente. 

- Dizem que foi o James que empurrou! – falava outra garota, esta de Ravenclaw.

- Eu ouvi dizer que ela andava a trair o Brian com o James!!! – dizia uma Hufflepuff, chocada.

- Não era com o Sirius?

- Nem sei como ela foi capaz! Pelo menos fazia-o em privado! Lá porque ela tem, não há razão para estar por aí a mostrá-las!

- Tenho a certeza que ela foi demitida do cargo de Monitora-Chefe por aquilo!

- Pior! Ela foi expulsa da escola!

- É uma vergonha!

- Nunca conheci essa faceta na Evans.

Hora de jantar em Hogwarts.

Assunto principal?

O acidente de Lily Evans no Lago sem soutien.

Ou melhor dizendo…

De Sirius Black!

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily! – dizia Jewel, enquanto Marlene lançava um olhar mortal a uma garota que olhava para a ruiva com desprezo.- Vais ver! Na semana passada, todos falavam sobre o romance entre aquele Johny e a Sarah!

Sirius levantou o olhar, após vários segundos a observar o prato vazio, onde se podiam encontrar reflectidos os olhos verdes de Lily Evans.

Ou os seus…

- Não estou preocupad… da! - corrigiu ele a tempo, olhando depois à volta descontraidamente.- Tal como dizes, amanhã já devem estar a falar de outra coisa! _Provavelmente, da minha morte…_

- O que disseste? – perguntou Marlene, não tendo percebido a última parte.

- Nada, nada! Apenas que os rumores em Hogwarts nunca duram mais que três dias! – mentiu Sirius, sorrindo forçosamente. – Sabes, têm de ser renovados!

Jewel retribuiu o sorriso, recomeçando a comer o empadão de carne. Já Marlene voltara a deitar olhares assassinos a todos ao seu redor que se atrevessem a olhar para elas.

Sirius procurou atentamente pelo seu próprio corpo, não encontrando-o no lugar habitual ao pé dos marotos, que conversavam, entre gargalhadas e risos.

- Não comes? – perguntou Marlene, passando a mão à frente dos olhos dele, tentando acordá-lo dos seus pensamentos.

- Não estou com fome! – murmurou, empurrando o prato. – Acho que vou para o dormitório descansar. Longo dia…

Sirius levantou-se e afastou-se rapidamente, sem esperar uma resposta da parte das "amigas", que já se levantavam para a seguir.

Passou apressadamente pelos marotos, sentindo um aperto ao ver a face pálida de Remus, mesmo que este tivesse a rir-se abertamente.

Era quase Lua-Cheia…

* * *

- Tenho uma leve sensação que vou odiar esta experiência… - murmurou Lily, colocando uma luvas de borracha que fez aparecer no meio do ar. 

"_Oh, até parece que não estás nem um pouco curiosa para saber que segredos obscuros escondem as gavetas dos marotos!"_

- Nem por isso! Acredita! – falou ela, enojada imaginando o que poderia encontrar.

Lily tinha revistado cada cama, cada armário, cada canto daquele dormitório à procura do velho livro que tinha causado todos aqueles problemas, mas sem sucesso.

Agora só lhe faltavam as gavetas das cómodas e era o que a mais preocupava.

Como é que duas gavetas de cada quatro cómodas a incomodavam tanto?

Por começar, pertenciam aos marotos!

E, para além disso, era onde guardavam os seus objectos mais pessoais e necessários, uma vez que estavam mesmo ali perto para serem melhor vigiados e por estarem mais à "mão"…

- Vamos a isso! – falou ela, colocando a última luva, com um estalo.

A primeira cómoda a que se dirigiu foi a de Remus, confiante de que não encontraria nada de mal, uma vez que se tratava do mais responsável do grupo.

No entanto, logo ao abrir a primeira gaveta, Lily ficou paralisada.

Não uma…

Nem duas…

Muito menos três, quatro ou cinco!

VÁRIAS (Lily tinha perdido a capacidade de contá-las, entretanto…) caixas de camisinhas, algumas mesmo vazias, caíram para o chão do dormitório.

Chocada, Lily afastou-se da gaveta, traumatizada, indo parar apenas na parede oposta.

- Oh meu deus!

"_Eu sei…"_

- Oh-meu-deus!

"_Yap…"_

- OH MEU DEUS!

"_Umh, umh!"_

- OH-ME…

"_Já percebi!"_

"_O Remus??? O REMUS???"_

"_Continua a ser um maroto, Lily…!"_

"_Mas… mas… É O REMUS!!!"_

"_Mas não deixa de ser uma espécie de deus do sexo!"_

"_Deus??? DO SEXO?! Oh não, eu vou-me embora! Não quero fazer isto!"_

"_Lily!!!"_

"_Imagina só o que existirá na de James! PIOR! Imagina que estranhos seres habitarão na gaveta de Sirius!"_

"_Bem Lily, não tens muito por onde escolher! Vai ter que arriscar!"_

"_Já escolhi! Não vou arriscar sair daqui com um trauma para o resto da minha vida!"_

"_Queres ficar nesse corpo para sempre?"_

"_Bom incentivo!"_

Lily suspirou e aproximou-se da gaveta, ignorando as caixas de camisinhas espalhadas no chão, que empurrou simplesmente com o pé para debaixo da cama.

- Eu definitivamente não vou olhar da mesma maneira para o Remus depois desta noite! – choramingou Lily, fazendo caretas ao afastar as caixinhas.

Para além dos pequenos objectos traumatizantes, Lily ainda conseguiu encontrar vários boxers com imagens que se moviam um pouco escandalosas, que se entendiam por porquinhos a acasalar, dragões a fazer movimentos meio "estranhos", touros com uma dimensão exagerada nas partes inferiores…

- OK! Gaveta seguinte! – exclamou Lily, rapidamente, fechando a gaveta rapidamente e passado para a segunda. - Pergaminhos… Cartas… Penas… Nada de especial…! Vamos para a cómoda número dois!

"_Tu nem investigaste melhor!!!"_

- Acredita! Investiguei o suficiente para saber se um livro de 1000 páginas se encontrava no meio de pergaminhos e penas. – resmungou Lily, sarcástica.

"…"

Lily dirigiu-se à cómoda de Sirius, desta vez.

No entanto, ao tentar abrir a primeira gaveta da sua cómoda, pôde constatar que estava presa.

"_Parece que puseram o mesmo feitiço da mala de viagem do Potter aqui! Isto está colado!"_

Desistindo, uma vez que, para aquele tipo de feitiço, parecia não haver uma anulação, passou para a segunda gaveta.

Logo ao abrir, a ruiva pôde verificar uma montanha de camisinhas.

"_Uh! Ele seguiu o meu conselho em comprar as de prazer mútuo!"_

"_Mas será que eles passam a vida a fazê-LO!"_

"_A palavra é sexo, Lily… S-E-X-O!"_

"_Eu sei qual é a palavra, obrigada!"_

Lily procurou por entre boxers, reparando que havia vários com pequenos diabinhos a saltitarem de um lado para o outro.

"_Parece que alguém andou a fazer um tributo ao Diablozinho, hein…!"_

"_E isso nem chega a metade! Cada um desses equivale a uma garota…por noite…!"_

A ruiva paralisou, lembrando-se na montanha de boxers daquele género no roupeiro do Black.

"_Podemos fazer um pacto?"_

"_Claro! O que é?"_

"_Nada de voltar a falar sobre a vida sexual do Black! Isso incomoda-me imenso, ok?"_

"_OK…"_

Lily fechou a gaveta, verificando que ninguém guardara o livro ali.

"_Qual a seguinte?"_

Hesitante, a garota olhou para a cómoda ao lado.

"_Potter…"_

Nem queria saber o que lá se encontrava!

Poderia haver de tudo lá!

Talvez objectos muito mais pervertidos do que nas de Remus!!!

Ou talvez uma contagem de relações sexuais em camisinhas às cores!!!

"_Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira…"_

Com receio, Lily fechou os olhos à medida que abria a primeira gaveta.

Porém, nada de camisinhas às cores…

Nada de boxers escandalosos…

Nada de objectos pervertidos!

"_Até que ele não é assim tão imprestável, não Lily?"_

Lily apenas o ignorou.

"_Acredita… Aquela mente É pervertida! Apenas é mais subtil em esconder as suas… tu sabes!"_

"_Começo a acreditar que TU tens realmente um problema com sexo!"_

- Não tenho nada! – exclamou Lily, ofendida.

"_Então, porque evitas a palavra camisinha? Ou de falar de sexo?"_

"_Eu não evito! Só estou a tentar ser discreta!"_

"_Discreta? Por amor de Deus, estás a falar em pensamento e a única consciência aqui por perto sou eu, acredita!"_

Lily suspirou.

"_O Bryan é compulsivo em sexo?!"_

"_O quê?! Não!"_

"_Então, ele tem alguma falha em fazer sexo?"_

"_Falha???"_

"_Amh… Ok! Já percebi! Ele não gosta de fazer sexo!"_

"_Podes parar de dizer a palavra sexo???"_

"_Oh! Ele não gosta de fazer sexo??? Que tipo de homem estás a namorar?"_

"_Eu não disse nada disso!!!"_

"_Lily, tens mesmo de falar sobre isso…"_

"_Eu não quero falar sobre isso!!!"_

Lily virou a sua atenção para o conteúdo da gaveta, novamente.

Boxers perfeitamente simples, havendo um ou outro com uma snitch ou vassouras a voar, mas completamente normal para o apanhador da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor.

Lily abriu um pouco mais a gaveta para ver o que se encontrava mais atrás, deparando-se, então, com uns boxers com um enorme leão a rosnar e com a sigla L.E.O.N. a ondular abaixo.

- Tenho um pressentimento que não quero saber o que aquilo significa!- falou Lily, fechando a gaveta rapidamente.

Abrindo a segunda gaveta, visionava agora um papel ligeiramente amarrotado nas pontas, mas em branco.

Lily pegou nele, observando-o mais de perto.

Devia conter alguma coisa… Bastava um feitiço!

- Revelus! – Murmurou ela, apontando a varinha ao papel, o que não obteu qualquer resultado.

"_Livro! De 1000 páginas! Ainda te lembras?"_

"_Eu sei! Eu sei! Só estou a tentar perceber o que isto é!"_

"_Um pergaminho velho e meio amarelado!"_

"_Por amor de Merlin! Porque haveria o Potter de guardar um pergaminho velho?"_

"_Porque segundo as tuas palavras ele é idiota?!"_

Lily fechou os olhos tentando controlar o temperamento.

Olhou mais uma vez desconfiada para o papel, antes de o colocar novamente na gaveta.

Qualquer que fosse a palavra passe, ela nunca iria acertar em algo vindo de mentalidades que inventavam apelidos como Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho!

"_Próxima cómoda?"_

- Tem de ser, não é? – falou ela, indo fechar a gaveta, mas algo a parou.

No fundo da gaveta, meio amarrotados, estavam alguns rascunhos com desenhos…

- Sou eu! – sussurrou Lily, erguendo um dos vários desenhos que a mostrava sentada na biblioteca a escrever algo, com os longos cabelos a caírem suavemente até à mesa.- Não sabia que ele desenhava tão bem…

Lily pôde ainda reparar que James a desenhara em todos os seus rascunhos com um destaque especial para os seus olhos, demonstrando estes sempre tristeza.

"_Porquê?"_

"_Não sei! Também é a primeira vez que os vejo!"_

_- _Lily? – uma voz receosa fez-se ressoar no outro lado da porta.

Colocando um dos desenhos no bolso do pesado casaco de cabedal de Sirius, a ruiva fechou a gaveta rapidamente e correu para a porta, para a abrir.

- Sirius? – surpreendeu-se Lily, estranhando ainda mais estar-se a ver a si própria.

- O que estavas a fazer? – perguntou ele, espreitando por cima do ombro de Lily.

- Amh… Nada! Nada! – apressou-se a falar, tapando-lhe a visão. – Apenas a tentar encontrar o livro!

- E encontraste-o? – perguntou ele, esperançoso, dando-lhe agora toda a sua atenção.

- Não… - murmurou, saindo do dormitório e fechando a porta atrás de si. – É por isso que tenho de te pedir para procurares no dormitório das garotas! Só pode lá estar!!!

Sirius suspirou cansado, enquanto descia as escadas juntamente com Lily.

- Vou tentar! – falou. – Mas não me comprometo em mexer em objectos estranhos!

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, tendo Sirius notado, enquanto se sentavam nas poltronas em frente da lareira.

- Oh-oh! Tu encontraste os objectos estranhos do nosso dormitório! – murmurou ele, assustado.

- E acredita que ter uma consciência que fala da vossa vida sexual complica ainda mais as coisas! – rugiu Lily, cruzando os braços e colocando as pernas em cima da poltrona.

"_Já fizemos o pacto, Lily!"_

"_E eu só estou à espera que o cumpras!"_

- Pois, isso! – suspirou ele, tentando não parecer um tanto aliviado.

- É de estranhar que alguém ainda não desconfiou de nós! – murmurou Lily.

- Também acho… Eu nem reparei que a nossa voz estava diferente até hoje de manhã! – falou Sirius. – Acho que é por não estarmos habituados!

- Sim… - suspirou Lily.

Segundos de silêncio seguiram-se, entre os quais entravam alguns alunos na Sala Comunal falando animadamente.

- Lily? – murmurou Sirius, olhando para si mesmo sentado na outra poltrona.

- Sim?

- Enquanto a maldição não passar… Achas que podíamos prometer um ao outro fazer tudo aquilo que faríamos normalmente? – pediu Sirius, ansioso.

Lily ergueu o olhar na direcção do outro, confusa.

- O que queres dizer?

- Tu sabes! Tu tinhas que te comportar como eu e eu como tu! Simples! – explicou ele, sorrindo esperançoso.

- Então, tu terias de ser responsável…

- Sim!

- …e certinho…

- Amh… Sim!

- …e um exemplo para os alunos?

- Sim, se tu conseguires ser tudo ao contrário!

- O quê? Imoral, irresponsável, ninfomaníaca e marota? – perguntou Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Si... O quê?! Eu não sou tudo isso! – redarguiu Sirius, ofendido.

- Ok, ok! Talvez tenha exagerado um bocadinho! – riu-se Lily. – Mas nada de beijos ou relações sexuais!!!

- Por mim está óptimo, a última coisa que quero é beijar o Bryan! – exclamou ele, deitando a língua de fora.

- Sirius… Eu estava-me a referir a ti no meu corpo! A última coisa que quero é que pensem que sou lésbica! Já basta o rumor do lago!

- Oh, isso! – Sirius olhou com ar de culpado para Lily. – Desculpa quanto a isso, Lily! Mas eu realmente estava-me a irritar com o soutien quando o estava a tentar pôr.

Lily sorriu, estendendo a mão.

- Combinado, então?

Sirius riu-se, apertando a mão.

- Claro!

**

* * *

****N/B: **_Já disse que ODEIO betar as fics dela? Nunca tem NENHUM erro gramatical nem nada. Nem UM! Mas.. Fui a primeira a ler, morram de inveja.  
__Ainda bem que voltou, Missy. Estava com saudades.  
__Até o próximo!  
__Beijos,  
__Dm Tayashi_

* * *

**Fini Felton: **Capítulo só com a aventura de Lily, mas no próximo prometo que Sirius terá ainda mais! ;) Espero que gosteee! 

**Yuufu:** Uhuahuahuahauhauhauah!!! É incrível como numa review você me consegue fazer rir! xDD Ai ai maninha! Espero que goste do capítulo! E estou à espera de ver um avanço na Eurotrip!!!

**Dama mary potter: **Ele fará mais escândalo quando reparar que terá menstruação! xDD

**Lulu Star:** Até mesmo quando destrocarem de corpos eles terão as suas fases de embaraço! Acredite! Mas desta vez decidi colocar Lily a apanhar alguns embaraços, mas no próximo Sirius vai sofrer e muito! E eu posso demorar imenso a postar mas eu não desisto de fic nenhuma!!! Isso pode ter certeza!!! ;)

**Thaty: **Cólicas só no próximo capítulo!!! xDD Coitadinho do Sirius!!! Ele vai sofrer mesmo muuuito no próximo capítulo!

**Linah Black:** Desculpaaa! Não foram bem ameaças! Ela simplesmente tem mais força que eu e eu saia da escola sempre com uma ferida nova! Então eu tive mesmo de escrever o capítulo! xDD Mas bem! Continue por aqui e eu prometo que não demorarei tanto tempo!

**Mady Potter Black:** Os marotos de momento tao de folga! -.- Mas prometo que no proximo capitulo muita coisa acontecerá entre "Lily" e James e Sirius e os seus problemas hormonais e consciências nada normais! xD É só esperar!!!

**Maureani: **Não foi neste capítulo que ele aparecerá menstruado, mas no próximo capítulo ele aparecerá de certeza!!! xDD E essas consciências ainda os vão causar uma data de problemas!!! xDD Espero que continue por aqui!!!! xx

**Lika Slytherin: **James irá aparecer muita a partir de agora! E esta troca específica de corpos tem um significado, mas eles só perceberão no finalzinho da fic! Mas eles não são um shipper!!! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic!!!

**Jhu Radcliffe:**Ai eu sei! Eu não mereço tanta review! Mas prometo que serei mais rápida!!! PROMETO! PROMETO!!!! XD E eu estou a adorar fazer Sirius passar por esta situação toda! xD Somos mázinhas mesmo!!!

**Ana Evans Black: **Não veio muito rápido o capítulo, mas a partir de agora, ele virá ainda mais rápido! Só espero que goste!!! xx

**Isabella:** Uhauhauahuah! Compreendo você! Eu também não me consigo controlar quando vejo ou leio certas coisas! xDD E depois pensam que sou louca!! xP Mas espero que goste do capítulo!

**Camila:** Vou escrever CinderLily 2 e, se me for possível, vou postar nos próximos capítulos a continuação, mas Oris no momento está a ser a minha prioridade! Só espero que goste das duas, hein?

**Mayara Evans:** Quanto a James relatar o seu episódio do lago, será no próximo capítulo mesmo! xDD E Sirius e Lily ainda se vão meter em muitos sarilhos mesmo com esse pacto, por isso fique à espera!

**Ca'tia Felton Malfoy: **Oi! Ta descansada que passarei pela tua fic! ;p Vai ser a primeira depois de algum tempo! xD Mas espero que continue a gostar da fic, ok? Bjxx

**Reeh:** Desculpa ter demorado tanto tempo a postar, mas sem inspiração é o que dá! Mas só espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

**Cissy Belly Black:** Eu sei, eu sei!!! E penso IMENSA desculpa! Eu sou terrível com as leitoras! Mas é que quando não tenho inspiração, não há maneira de voltar a tê-la! Mas prometo que a partir de agora, aconteça o que acontecer, vou continuar a espremer-me toda para escrever e acabar a fic!!! É um pacto!!! xDD Mas espero que continue a gostar da fic! Agora é a Lily com os seus problemas! xDD

**HalfBloodHannah:** Eu sei que o meu problema é mesmo os capítulos serem longos ou não! xDD Ou são enormes ou são demasiado pequenos! Mas vou tentar chegar a uma média! ;p Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Lalii Black ;:**Uhahauhauhauha!!! xDD Sim, Sirius é realmente uma mente um pouco "complexa"! xDD E não vai ser só com soutiens o problema dele! ;p Só espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tanto como gostou dos outros, viu?! Vou tentar postar o mais rapidamente possível os próximos capítulos!!!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:  
**Segunda-feira! Aulas? Não para o Sirius! Missão? Encontrar o livro no dormitório das garotas! Mas com a ajuda de uma consciência suicida e de uma gata maníaca, algo pode complicar! E parece que mais surpresas batem à porta a Sirius…  
_- SANGUE! SANGUE!  
- Ah… Lily? Como te hei-de explicar… Isso é apenas menstruação…  
- Ah… O.K.… O QUÊ?  
_Quanto a Lily, terá de passar um dia inteiro a comportar-se e a acompanhar os marotos! O mal? Vem na forma de James Potter!

* * *

Eu sei que não mereço… Sei que me deviam castigar! Mas, por favor, me deixem uma review e eu prometo que o próximo capítulo terá mais de 5 páginas! Pode ser : D 


	7. Nis, a Gata Assassina!

**Oris Conversio**  
por _MissyGoldy_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo n.º 6  
**"_Nis, a Gata Assassina"__

* * *

_Segunda-feira! 

Um novo dia e o começo de uma nova semana repleta de novos conhecimentos e magia para transmitir a todos os alunos de Hogwarts!

A todos os alunos…

Menos a um.

- Lily!!! – exclamava Marlene, enquanto saia do banheiro a escovar os dentes para ir acordar a amiga. – LILY! ACORDA!!!

- Umh…!

"_Eu vou matar essas garotas!"_

"_Sério?! Se quiseres eu posso-te ajudar! Desde o primeiro ano que tenho tentado fazer com que a verdadeira Lily as empurre da torre de Astronomia, mas nunca consegui com que a missão fosse um sucesso! Mas se quiseres mesmo, eu ajudo-te! Podemos atirá-las para a frente do Expresso de Hogwarts! Ou, então, dá-las de comer à lula gigante! Ou, então…"_

"_Eu estava a ser irónico! Tu realmente TENS um problema, Milo…"_

"_MILEY!!! E eu não tenho nenhum problema. Só as acho demasiado irritantes para estarem sempre na minha presença!"_

"_Tecnicamente, MILEY, elas estão na presença de Lily!"_

"_É a mesma coisa! Eu e a Lily somos a mesma pessoa!"_

"_Não, não são! E eu a pensar que o facto dela ser tão explosiva e mal-humorada era mesmo de nascença!"_

"_Então, é porquê?"_

"_Nascer com consciências como TU?!"_

- Por favor, Lily! Nós vamos chegar atrasadas!!! – choramingou Marlene, sacudindo a amiga agressivamente.

- Deixa-me dormir… - murmurou irritado Sirius, sem se mexer um milímetro.

"_Mas aposto que a Marlene NASCEU irritante!"_

"_Queres matá-la?"_

"…"

- Deixa-a estar, Lene! – falou Jewel, aparecendo por detrás da porta do roupeiro, onde já escolhia a farda. – Não te esqueças que a Lily teve um desmaio sábado! Ela pode estar doente!

Marlene revirou os olhos, abandonando a amiga para voltar ao banheiro.

- Por mim tudo bem! Mas a culpa é inteiramente tua se ela nos agredir por não a termos tirado da cama para ir para as aulas! – falava ela.

"_Deixa-me adivinhar! Tu é que obrigavas a Lily a agredi-las?"_

"_OK! Confesso! Eu posso ter um pequeno problema! Mas não é ASSIIIIIMMM tão grave! Eu só preciso de férias, não é?"_

- Lily? – murmurou Jewel calmamente, aproximando-se da cama dela. – Lily. Estás-te a sentir bem, hoje? Eu sabia que não te deveria ter deixado ir a Hogsmeade ontem! E a queda no lago deve ter piorado o teu estado!

"_Sim, claro! Entre ter sido quase beijada pelo Bryan e o Pontas ter visto as minhas novas amigas gémeas, penso que a primeira foi a que me deixou mais doente!"_

"_A Lily não ficaria mais doente pela segunda?!"_

"_Mas eu não sou a Lily!"_

"_E o que é essa coisa das irmãs gémeas? É que só se elas forem gémeas falsas!"_

- Eu estou óptima, Jewel! Um pouco enjoada, mas acho que não é hoje que vou morrer! Pelo menos, acho que não! – falou ele ironicamente, numa voz abafada, mas continuando na mesma posição.

Jewel suspirou profundamente, tentando afastar os cabelos ruivos do rosto da garota.

- Lily… Sério! Estou preocupada contigo! – murmurou Jewel.

Sirius sentou-se com alguma dificuldade, olhando a outra.

- Eu estou bem, não vês?! Vocês são umas chatas! – dizia Sirius, esfregando os olhos e espreguiçando-se. – Apenas não me está a apetecer ir às aul…

A voz de Sirius sumia gradualmente, com a visão de todas as garotas de Gryffindor do sétimo ano a trocarem de roupa mesmo ali à sua frente.

"_Nota para mim mesmo: Convencer Lily a NÃO mudar de corpo!"_

À medida que um enorme sorriso se desenhava no seu rosto, bastou Marlene sair do banheiro apenas com as roupas interiores e o cabelo levemente molhado para que o mesmo sorriso se desmanchasse num esgar de atordoamento.

"_Miley, acho que vais gostar de saber que morri, mas que infelizmente estou no paraíso!"_

- Viste as minhas gravatas? Aposto que a Nis já me andou a roubá-las! – praguejava Marlene, colocando-se em cima de cadeiras e baús a tentar encontrá-las em algum buraco, dando uma perfeita visualização das suas pernas morenas bem torneadas.

- Amh… Lily? – Jewel tentou chamar a atenção da suposta amiga, mas em vão.

Com o olhar vazio absorto na morena e com a boca completamente escancarada, havendo mesmo a possibilidade de cair baba, Jewel considerou que Lily não estava nos seus melhores dias e era melhor deixá-la na cama.

"_Wow! Se achava que a Marlene já era linda, imagina agora!"_

"_Pft! Imagino! Mas vocês homens só pensam nisso?!!! São tão irritantes, meu deus! É por isso que estou sempre a impedir a Lily de se cruzar com aquele Potter!"_

"_Ela é mesmo… O QUÊ?! Também és tu que obrigas a Lily a dizer 'não' a todos os pedidos do Pontas?"_

"_Ela fá-lo por livre vontade, eu apenas dou os brindes! Tu sabes… Alguns gritos, alguma criatividade e um novo namorado, para a resposta não ser tão monótona!"_

"_TU…"_

"_Isso! Põe as culpas na consciência!!!"_

- Bem, Lily, tu ficas aqui, não é? – perguntou Marlene, enquanto abotoava a camisa branca.

- Infelizmente, terá de ser… - murmurou Sirius, mas com um sorriso maroto, pensando que teria de vasculhar o dormitório feminino todo, o que significava ver e tocar nos segredos obscuros daquelas garotas todas e dizendo segredos obscuros ele queria dizer roupa interior de todas as espécies, formas e feitios.

- E, por favor, não sorrias assim! Fazes-me lembrar o idiota do Black! – falou Lene, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direcção de Lily.

- C-Claro! – engoliu em seco.

"_Uuh! Alguém aqui que não gosta de tiii!!!"_

* * *

- Sirius??? Estás-te a sentir bem? – perguntou Remus, ao sair do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada à cintura, ao ver que o amigo já tinha acordado e já estava vestido.

- OH! R-Remus! – gaguejou Lily, virando costas ao amigo, tentando remover ainda as imagens da noite passada. – Tenho de fazer uma coisa antes de ir para as aulas!

Remus olhou para o relógio e depois olhou em redor, verificando que James e Peter continuavam a dormir profundamente.

- Sirius? São sete horas da manhã e tu não tens aulas até às nove…! – falou Remus, como se estivesse a explicar a uma criança de sete anos que 1+1 era igual a 2.

"_Droga! Matérias diferentes! Esqueci-me!"_

Lily bateu com a mão na testa com toda a sua força, provocando logo uma dor de cabeça imensa.

"_AU! Não te esqueças que eu também existo aqui e que a força de Sirius não é para brincadeiras!"_

"_Desculpa!"_

- Pois… Esqueci-me! – falou Lily, virando-se cautelosamente na direcção de Remus, só para o ver dobrado de costas para ela, à procura de algo no roupeiro.

"_Àquilo é que eu chamo de um bom…"_

"_O pacto inclui TODOS os marotos, ok?! MELHOR! Todos os garotos desta escola!!!"_

- Esqueceste-te? – riu-se Remus, colocando-se direito, com a farda da escola completa nas suas mãos. – Como é que tu haverias de te esquecer que NÃO tens aulas às sete, Sirius?

Lily riu-se nervosamente.

- Não sei!

Remus sacudiu a cabeça divertido.

- Cá para mim fizeste alguma asneira e estás a tentar fugir antes que te mutilem! – falou Remus, abrindo as cortinas da cama de dossel de James, obrigando Lily a fazer vários esforços para não sair dali a correr ao ver que este apenas dormia de boxers. – Colaste a almofada à cara de James, novamente?

Lily olhou de Remus para James, que continuava a dormir um sono pesado.

- O quê? Não! Claro que não! – falou Lily nervosa.

"_Novamente?"_

"_Não te lembras do dia em que o James foi com penas de ganso coladas à cara tomar o pequeno-almoço?"_

"_Ahhh!!! Isso!"_

- Pintaste o cabelo do Peter de azul florescente como tinhas ameaçado? – perguntou mais uma vez Remus, agora desconfiado.

- Amh… Não?! – falou Lily, apressada. – Não fiz nada! Sério! Promessa de maroto!

Lily deu um sorriso enorme, rezando com todas as suas forças para que não levasse com mais perguntas em cima.

- Ok… Desisto! – exclamou Remus, levantando as mãos em sinal de derrota. – Mas vou acabar por descobrir e tu sabes disso!

Lily sorriu sentindo-se agitada.

Ser uma marota deveria ser a mais difícil tarefa que teria na vida…

- SIRIUS!!! – rugiu Remus, fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto e até levando James a virar-se na cama com o barulho. – Por amor de deus! O que é isto???

E iria testar-lhe definitivamente o temperamento…!

Suspirando, Lily aproximou-se na direcção do garoto, reparando que Remus segurava várias caixas de camisinhas, que ela própria já tinha visto dentro da cómoda dele.

- Já te disse que as minhas gavetas não são para guardares o TEU lixo nem estas coisas a que tu chamas de boxers! – falou ele, tirando metade do conteúdo da sua gaveta para o chão. – Se não tens espaço no teu roupeiro ou na tua cómoda por causa daqueles boxers do Diablo, começa a cortar nas noitadas e nas garotas!

- Ah-ah! Claro! Desculpa! – riu-se forçosamente Lily.

"_O Remus??? DEUS do SEXO???"_

"_Ah-ah! Foi só uma brincadeira!"_

"_E NÃO ME DIZIAS NADA??? QUERIAS QUE EU FICASSE TRAUMATIZADA PARA O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA???"_

"_Oh vá lá! Estavas mesmo com uma cara engraçada que eu não consegui evitar dizer aquilo!"_

"_Tu podes ser gay, mas continuas a ser parecido ao Sirius!"_

"_Ah!"_

"_Imagina só… Eu já estava a pensar coisa do Remus!"_

- O que aconteceu? – falou uma terceira voz, ao lado de Lily. – Sirius? Porque é que já estás vestido?

"_Agora brincadeiras à parte, mas já ouvi falar que o James é óptimo na cama!"_

"_Pacto! Demasiada informação!!!"_

* * *

Sirius observou atentamente todas as garotas do seu dormitório irem-se embora uma a uma, dizendo por fim um "até logo" a Jewel e a Marlene, que o deixaram sozinho no compartimento. 

Quando teve a certeza de que ninguém se esquecera de um livro ou de um algum dever e olhando em volta para se certificar que não tinha reparado em alguém que ainda estivesse ali, o garoto saltou da cama num salto, com um sorriso maroto a desenhar-se no rosto.

- Isto vai ser divertido…! – riu-se ele, colocando-se no centro do dormitório.- Qual a primeira a revelar os seus segredos? Joanna, Jewel, Lily, Marlene…!

"_Se fosse a ti não ia à da Joanna! Ouvi dizer que na semana passada ela foi para a cama com uns cinco garotos!"_

"_Eu sei, eu fui o de sexta-feira! Uau! A memória da Evans é incrível! Eu normalmente não me lembraria disso!"_

"_É o modelo mais recente! Mas voltando à conversa, não vás! Nove em cada dez pertences dela estão ligados à perversão!"_

"_Óptimo! É por ela que vou começar!"_

Sirius aproximou-se da cama da garota, ajoelhando-se para investigar o que se encontrava debaixo da cama.

- Lumus! – murmurou ele, erguendo a sua varinha.

No fundo da cama, estavam algumas caixas e um livro enorme em cima destas.

"_Talvez é o nosso livr… Argh!!!"_

"_Pode não ser o nosso livro, mas definitivamente é o meu!"_

"_Fecha isso! Que horror!"_

"_Já viste quantas posições nós podemos fazer? E olha! Diz aqui que aumenta o prazer!"_

"_É impossível o corpo humano podia ter essa flexibilidade toda!"_

Sirius fechou o livro, para agora investigar as restantes caixas.

- Algemas do amor, cuecas comestíveis, chicote do prazer,... – falava Sirius, à medida que via o título de cada caixa. – Espera… As cuecas são mesmo comestíveis?

"_Eu nem te vou responder a isso! Vá lá! Escolhe outra garota!!!"_

- Ainda não! Falta a cómoda! – declarou Sirius levantando-se do chão e abrindo a primeira gaveta, que se revelou logo como uma montanha de lingeries. – Wow!

"_Se fosse a ti não tocava nisso! Por amor de Merlin, tira a mão daí!"_

- Ei! O que é isto? – perguntou Sirius, sentindo algo comprido e esponjoso debaixo de todo aquele tecido transparente e rendinhas. – AHHHHH!!! UM PÉNIS! A JOANNA ARRANCOU UM PÉNIS… rosa… e transparente… a alguém?!

"_Uuh! E mexe-se!!!"_

Sirius olhou o pequeno objecto rodar no chão à medida que vibrava, tendo mesmo uma semelhança à de um pénis normal.

- Isto é um atentado contra os homens! Já não basta existirem livros de auto-controlo, agora decidiram inventar um destes?!

"_O incrível é como ele consegue funcionar aqui…"_

"_Até um homem como um Dumbledore não preveria isto!"_

* * *

- A Lily não veio… - murmurou James, vendo que a carteira à sua frente se encontrava vazia. 

- Evans, Potter! – falou Lily, sem pensar, fazendo o garoto olhá-la de forma estranha. – Amh… Quero dizer, depois do que aconteceu domingo penso que ela não volta muito cedo!

Lily sentou-se ao lado do maroto, enquanto tirava os livros de Transfiguração da sua mala, não deixando, no entanto, de o espiar pelo canto do olho, para verificar se ele não tinha desconfiado de alguma coisa.

Mas no fundo, a ex-ruiva queria mesmo era saber o que James pensava sobre o acontecimento no Lago tão falado em Hogwarts.

Apostava mesmo que ele tinha adorado o episódio!

- É verdade… - disse, também ele tirando os livros e a varinha. – Tu também não devias tê-la empurrado com tanta força! Não sabes controlar a tua força?

"_Vês??? ATÉ ele está de acordo comigo!"_

"_Isto tudo ainda é novidade para mim, ok?"_

- Foi sem querer… - falou Lily, emburrada. – Mas o que achas desses rumores? Achas que pode ser verdade?

- Claro que não! Acho que desta vez estão a exagerar nos rumores. Já chegaram mesmo a dizer que ela tinha sido expulsa da escola! – sussurrou James, quando a professora McGonnagal entrou na sala. – Até parece que não têm mais nada que fazer do que andar a inventar! Foi um acidente! Ela não quis que aquilo acontecesse…

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, concordando.

- Mas apesar disso deves ter adorado ver a Evans daquela maneira. – provocou ainda mais Lily, à espera das palavras que a fariam odiá-lo ainda mais.

Porém, James desviou o olhar da professora que já discutia com um aluno, para o amigo.

- Para dizer a verdade, aquilo aconteceu tão depressa que quase não vi nada. Mas também não vou mentir…

- Sim? – incentivou Lily, esperando as palavras.

- …fiquei um pouco embaraçado por ela. Quer dizer… Eu não estava à espera! E estava tantas pessoas lá que não admira que ela tenha faltado hoje… - finalizou ele, resultando num misto de surpresa e decepção na face de "Sirius".

"_O que querias que ele dissesse?"_

"_Que ele tinha adorado! Era de esperar que ele dissesse isso! Não 'fiquei um pouco embaraçado por ela'!"_

"_O que quer dizer que se preocupa contigo, Lily! Devias conseguir ver o lado positivo do James, sabes?"_

"_Sim, sim…"_

- Abram os livros na página 115 para começar o capítulo da Animagia! – falou a professora, ao terminar de verificar os alunos.

- Como se vocês precisassem! – riu-se Remus, aparecendo do nada atrás deles.

"_O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?"_

* * *

- Ok! Nada na Jewel, muito menos na Lily… Mas pelo menos fiquei a saber que a ruiva é tão calorosa como parece, amh? – gargalhou Sirius, com a visão da roupa interior de Lily. 

"_Se ela descobre que tu mexeste na lingerie secreta dela, ela mata-te!"_

"_Ou não… Tens agora de juntar uma consciência assassina a menos na Lily!"_

"_Droga, é verdade…!"_

Desta vez, foi a vez de Marlene.

Aproximando-se rapidamente da cama da garota, Sirius começou a procurar debaixo da cama e debaixo do colchão desta. Não encontrando nada de provocador… (Quer dizer! O livro!) …o garoto decidiu pela cómoda, posicionada ao lado da cama.

Esfregando as mãos e absorto em pensamentos perversos, Sirius abriu a primeira gaveta, encontrando aquilo que queria… (Não! Não foi o livro!).

Montanhas de lingerie, soutiens e cuequinhas surgiam perante os seus olhos, que brilhavam como se estivessem a ver um tesouro há muito tempo perdido.

- A minha vida nunca foi tão perfeita! – gargalhou Sirius, erguendo uma lingerie toda sexy em tons azulados.

"_O objectivo era encontrar um livro, NÃO imaginar como a lingerie da McKinnon ficava na própria McKinnon numa noite de sexo ardente!"_

"_Dizes bem… ERA!"_

Sirius começou a esvaziar a gaveta, soltando uma gargalhada escandalosa ou mesmo um _"wow"_, por cada peça daquelas que lhe passavam na mão.

"_Já te disseram que és mesmo imaturo?! Se não, deixa estar que faço as honras: És MESMO imaturo!!!"_

Sirius parou de rir bruscamente.

"_Ganhou consciência!"_

Não pelo comentário de Miley…

"_Então…?"_

- Pílulas? São aqueles comprimidos que as garotas muggles usam para não…

"_Exactamente!"_

- Então, isto quer dizer… Que ela… com alguém?! – Sirius olhava para a caixinha redonda, com uma sobrancelha erguida, não acreditando que Lene poderia estar a ter relações com alguém sem ele se aperceber.

"_O que tem?"_

"_Eu sempre soube das relações todas dela! Como é que uma relação SEXUAL dela me passou despercebida?"_

"_Por amor de deus! Uma garota também não precisa de contar T-U-D-O!"_

"_Mas ela nem sequer anda com ninguém! Pelo menos, acho que não!"_

Sirius enfiou tudo de novo na gaveta, fechando-a em seguida.

"_Ficaste triste?"_

- Disse ela num tom de felicidade…! - redarguiu Sirius.

"_Pronto, desculpa, senhor Sensível!"_

_

* * *

_Após a aula cansativa de Transfiguração, em que James, Remus e Peter riam-se constantemente pelos comentários feitos pela McGonnagal como "É, no entanto, ilegal um feiticeiro ou feiticeira tornar-se animago sem a autorização do ministério!" ou "É um processo muito difícil e complexo!", Lily concluiu, por fim, que havia algo ali que ela não gostaria de saber e que Sirius lhe tinha "esquecido" de contar. 

No entanto, depois de sairem de Poções, acabou por esquecer tudo com o aroma sedutor que chegava do Salão Principal, onde já estariam a servir o almoço.

- Estou com uma fome! – reclamou James, fazendo das palavras de Lily as suas e apressando o passo.

- Acalma-te, Pontas! – riu-se Remus, sentando-se na ponta da mesa dos Gryffindor. – A comida não fog…!

- Não!!! – exclamou Peter, de repente, calando Remus. - Da última vez que disseste isso, a sobremesa desapareceu!!!

Remus revirou os olhos, vendo os dois amigos comerem como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Sirius? Estás bem? – perguntou ele, ao ver que, por outro lado, Sirius nem tinha tocado no prato.

- Amh… Sim! Estou! Óptimo! – riu-se Lily, pegando num garfo e espetando em tudo o que havia no prato rapidamente, para depois encher a boca de uma maneira que ela nem conseguia mastigar.

- Ok. – falou Remus, assustado com a reacção do amigo.

Lily sorriu, ou tentou fazê-lo, o que só mostrou pequenos pedaços de carne e espinafres entre os dentes.

"_O objectivo de quase te matares com frango e puré, é não falares?"_

"_Umh… Umh!!!"_

"_Não percebi nada, mas só me estás a envergonhar!"_

- James? – falou uma voz feminina atrás das suas costas, fazendo-os virar a atenção para Marlene. – Só queria saber se vai haver afinal o treino amanhã à tarde.

- Claro! Às seis e meia! – exclamou James, sorrindo à garota. – Onde está a Lily?

A própria Lily virou a atenção para Marlene, o que fez esta fazer uma cara de desgosto ao reparar na boca excessivamente cheia de comida desta.

- Ela não se estava a sentir muito bem, hoje… A Jewel diz que ela está doente. – disse Lene, olhando em volta.

"_Espero bem que esse sentir mal signifique procurar livro!"_

- Ok. Dá-lhe as melhoras por mim! – sorriu James abertamente, fazendo Lily paralisar ao olhar para ele.

Até que ele não era assim tão mau. Quer dizer… Ele melhorou desde o quinto ano definitivamente! Está mais simpático, maduro…

- Sirius? – Remus tentou chamar a atenção do "amigo" passando a mão à frente dos olhos.

- Umh? – perguntou, mas sem desviar mesmo assim o olhar.

- Precisas de ir à Ala Hospitalar? É que acho que desde este fim-de-semana, não te tens sentido muito bem! – preocupou-se Remus, conseguindo a atenção de Sirius.

- Nffao! 'Tfo opffimho! – expressou-se, sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Como queiras…

- Vou andando para Runas! – disse, de repente, James, engolindo o último pedaço de carne que tinha na boca. – Faltam cinco minutos!

Lily levantou-se, pretendendo seguir James, mas este ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Off qff fhoi? – perguntou Lily, ao ver que os três olhavam para ela.

- Tu não tens Runas, Sirius. – explicou James, agora preocupado com o amigo.

Lily olhou em volta, sem saber o que dizer.

- Effu savfia dissf! – falou Lily, encolhendo os ombros e sentando-se novamente. – Foiff sffó p'ra endieitffar a sfaia!

"_Oh não!"_

"_Dogra! Dorga!"_

"…"

- Tu não estás de saia, Sirius… - falou Remus, negando com a cabeça a parvoíce do amigo.

- Bem, vou andando… - disse James, estranhando o comportamento do amigo. – Só espero que melhores até ao treino de amanhã!

James saiu pelas enormes portas, desaparecendo logo no quinto degrau da escadaria que se podia avistar do lugar onde estavam.

Lily, porém, engoliu apressadamente a comida, com alguma dificuldade, tendo mesmo pensado que ia sufocar.

- Treino? Treino de quê??? – perguntou por fim ela, para os outros dois.

- Quidditch! – falou Peter, comendo grosseiramente uma perna de frango.

- Q… Quidditch???

* * *

"_Acho que vais ter uma overdose de roupa interior aqui!"_

Sirius encontrava-se entre as camas de Marlene e Lily, com as lingeries destas todas em cima de si.

"_Sirius!"_

- Com quem ela está a dormir? – perguntou Sirius, abrindo os olhos e visualizando o tecto branco.

"_Sei lá! Eu sou a consciência de Lily! Não, da McKinnon!"_

- Mas ela deve ter dito alguma coisa à Lily!

"_Nop!"_

Sirius suspirou profundamente, levantando-se e olhando em volta.

Já tinha procurado em todos os cantos do dormitório. Só faltava um curioso castelo de um rosa excessivo perto da cama de Marlene, coberto por alguma espécie de linho ou lã.

Sirius espreitou pelo buraco redondo do castelo, vendo que se encontrava algo no fundo.

Mais uma vez, pronunciou o feitiço com a varinha e constatou que um enorme livro se encontrava bem guardado lá ao fundo.

"_É esse!!!"_

"_Tens a certeza?"_

"_Claro que tenho! Quem não se lembra do primeiro crime de Lily!"_

Sirius riu-se, enfiando a mão, tacteando cuidadosamente, tentando chegar ao livro.

- Quase, quase… AUUU!!! – gritou, retirando a mão do buraco, que agora se encontrava a sangrar devido a duas pequenas dentadas no polegar. – Mas o q…!

"_Oh-oh…"_

- Oh-oh?

- Rffffffffff!!! – bufou algo de dentro do castelo, num tom demasiado agressivo para Sirius.

- M-Miley? O que…

Sem esperar, uma bola de pêlo branco salta pelo buraco, enfiando as unhas na cara de Sirius, que gritou, com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

- AHHHHHHH!!! TIRA, TIRA, TIRA, TIRA!!! – choramingou, correndo por todo o dormitório. – DEMÓNIO!!! SATANÁS!!!

No entanto, só após muitas sacudidelas e agressões, é que a criatura saiu, olhando ameaçadoramente para Sirius.

- QUEM ÉS TU, CRIATURA DO MAL??? – gritou Sirius, para o gato, sentindo um fio de sangue escorrer no sítio onde aquele animal tinha espetado mais as unhas.

- Rfff… - bufou mais uma vez, preparando-se para atacar.

- Ok! Ok! Já percebi… O teu território! - falou calmamente Sirius, indo para cima da cama. – Não volto a invadi-lo! Desculpa!

- Oh meu deus, Lily! Estás bem? – Jewel entrou pelo dormitório, vendo a confusão que estava.

- Não, não estou! – choramingou ele, continuando sem sair de cima da cama. – Aquela coisa atacou-me!!!

- O quê? A Nis??? – Jewel olhou para a gata, que agora lambia umas partes censuráveis, parecendo inofensiva. – Mas ela nunca fez mal a ninguém!

- Isso, sua falsa! Finge que nada aconteceu! – acusou ele, apontando para a gata, mas apenas com um olhar assassino, Sirius calou-se, murmurando: - Como é que aquilo tem um nome? Ela é um perigo!!!

- Por favor, Lily! – disse Jewel, segurando a gata e alisando o pêlo branco. – Estás a ver, ela é boazinha!

Sirius estreitou os olhos, tentando acalmar-se.

- O que estás a fazer aqui de qualquer das maneiras? – perguntou, descendo da cama, calmamente.

- Vim ver se estavas melhor… - declarou. – Mas pelos vistos estás pior! Anda, deixa-me tratar dessa ferida.

Jewel levou-o para dentro do banheiro, onde tirou uma pomada de um roxo claro e um algodão.

- Pronto. Melhor? – perguntou ela, ao acabar o curativo.

- Mais ou menos! Está-me a doer um pouco a barriga… - falou, massajando-a.

- Isso deve ser fome, provavelmente! – riu-se Jewel. – Anda, vamos assaltar a cozinha!

Sirius riu-se, aceitando.

- Deixa-me só… aliviar a bexiga! – disse ele, não sabendo como Lily expressava as suas necessidades quanto ao banheiro.

- Ok! Espero-te lá fora…

Sirius esperou até a loira sair, para se voltar para a sanita.

Sentou-se, mas após baixar as cuecas, reparou em algo anormal. Uma enorme mancha de sangue.

- S… Sangue…

- Lily? Demoras muito?

- SANGUE! – gritou Sirius, obrigando Jewel a entrar no banheiro. – SANGUE!

Jewel olhou para a cena inédita, para depois bater com a mão na própria testa.

- Ah… Lily? – tentou chamar a atenção, visto que a outra continuava a gritar histericamente. - Como te hei-de explicar… Isso é apenas menstruação…

- Ah… O.K.…- Sirius parou de gritar, ao ver que havia uma explicação lógica, para tanto sangue. - O QUÊ?

- Menstruação! – falou novamente Jewel.

- N-Não pode ser! Não a mim!!! – Sirius olhava em volta.

- Lily, não dramatizes. É normal em nós! – explicou a outra. - Eu pensei que já tinhas desde o quarto ano.

- Quarto ano? É a primeira vez que tenho isso!!! – pronunciou, sentindo-se à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Jewel prevendo o mesmo, começou logo a tentar acalmar a amiga:

- Não é nada de mal, Lily! É apenas… menstruação! Sabes, óvulos que não foram fecundados e isso! – explicou de forma abreviada.

- Então, isso quer dizer que vou esvair-me em sangue até não existir mais gota de sangue no meu corpo e depois morro? – perguntou Sirius, aterrorizado.

- Não! Claro que não! – riu-se a amiga. – Só precisas de usar pensos higiénicos! Ou tampões! Como preferires!

- Pensos? Tampões?

- Espera eu mostro-te! – Jewel levantou-se, retirando de um armário duas caixas, umas mais pequena que a outra. - O penso colas nas cuequinhas! É mais confortável e não sentes nada! Já o tampão tens de enfiar. Pode ser um bocado difícil, mas depois nem te lembras que o tens!

- Enfiar? Onde???

- Tu sabes! – sorriu ela.

Sirius olhava aterrorizado para ela, quando se pronunciou por fim:

- Penso que vou preferir o penso… O tampão pareceu-me um pouco ameaçador!

* * *

Yey! Não demorei muito! Mas em troca vocês têm um capítulo equivalente a lixo! -.-  
Mas bem, espero que gostem ou tentem gostar… xD  
A fic não foi betada, logo, se encontrarem algum erro, peço desculpa, mas chega a um ponto em que eu nem consigo ler o capítulo pela sexta ou sétima vez.**

* * *

****Resposta às Reviews:**

**Thaty: **Não digo que o Bryan irá cair! Vai acontecer muita coisa em relação a ele, mas as meninas de certeza que irão! ;) Bjx

**Fini Felton:** Obrigada e espero não ter demorado!!! ;) Posso agora é demorar na próxima actualização, já que vou ter um exame e um trabalhar para apresentar, mas postarei logo quando puder! Bjx!

**Lulu Star:** Bem, como vês, afinal nem tudo é o que parece e isso inclui o Remus! xDD Quanto aos desenhos ainda vai acontecer muita coisa entre esses os dois! Já o Sirius ainda se está a mentalizar por se estar a esvair em sangue… -.- Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!! Bjx

**Yuufu:** Maninhaaaa:D Td bem? Quanto aos boxers, bem, espero não ter decepcionado, mas por muito que Remus seja um maroto, ele continua a ser o mais responsável!!! E ainda bem que gostou dos desenhos de James, porque ainda vai haver muitas coisas entre esses dois!!! ;) Bjx

**Dama mary potter:** Lily vai tentar ser marota! Mas não sei se vai conseguir! Ela é monitora de coração! xDD Já o Sirius não está lá muito contente com a situação de usar absorventes! Quanto a Lily se tornar animaga, bem… Vamos ver! E a campanha dos Marotos a responder volta em breve! Só estão em manutenção! xDDD Bjxx

**HalfBloodHannah: **Eu não levo a mal! Eu até incentivo que me critiquem para eu melhorar a minha escrita! xD Eu sei que misturo muito os dois tipos de linguagem, mas é inconsciente, sabes… Já há dois anos que leio fics aqui, e a maior parte é do Brasil. E agora, acabo por utilizar algumas palavras de lá, quando escrevo fics! xDD Não tenho cura! Mas vou-me tentar esforçar para mudar isso! Bj

**Maureani:** Bem, espero não ter demorado muito e que tenha gostado do capítulo:D Bjx!

**Linah Black: **XDD Eu sei que demorei demasiado tempo, mas estou a tentar mudar isso! Mas o conteúdo da gaveta lacrada de Sirius vai ser descoberto nos próximos capítulos! Já Remus, ele é um maroto, né? ;P Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que tenha igualmente um bom ano 2008!!! xD Bjj!!!

**Jhu Radcliffe: **Só no próximo o pobre coitado vai ter cólicas, mas as cólicas vão se tornar outra coisa! xDD Bjxx

**Lika Slytherin:** Eles não podem contar, porque Lily ainda está a recuperar do seu primeiro crime e tem medo que os amigos de Sirius contem a alguém… E também seria esquisito dormir no mesmo dormitório que James, sabendo que ele sabe que é a Lily que está ali! xDD Mas a Lily a tornar-se animago não revelo! xD Espero que tenha gostado, Bjx!!!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"_- AAHHHHHHHH!  
__- Sirius são apenas cólicas!  
__- CÓLICAS?"  
_Terça-Feira. Sirius acorda com cólicas e decide ir pedir ajuda à Madame Pomfrey com poções para as dores, mas Jewel indica-lhe comprimidos. No entanto, Sirius acaba por confundir e toma um outro comprimido…  
Por outro lado, Lily tem treino de Quidditch, mas o melhor acontece no balneário, onde, para além de ver muita nudez masculina, aprende como fazer necessidades "à homem!"...

* * *

**Campanha da Semana**  
_**"Uma Review, Uma Sugestão"**_

Ao clicar agora no botãoziho roxo/azul aí em baixo, para além de escrever uma review, escreva ainda uma sugestão do que gostaria que acontecesse futuramente a Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter (Ok... Eu sei que o queremos morto, mas nada de exageros! xD), Bryan, Marlene ou a Jewel!  
Não se esqueça:D


End file.
